私たちの日記 -Our Diary-
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: "Mungkin aku tidak perlu khawatir.. Awas saja kau sampai mempermainkan Uru!" /Visual Kei fanfic/the GazettE/KaixRuki, ReitaxRuki/ Chapter 7 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (私たちの日記–****Our Diary−)  
Genre: BL, Shonen-ai, School life, Romance  
Rating: T/PG-16  
Fandom: Visual Kei  
Cast: the GazettE**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

Ruki, pemuda mungil itu menatap ke belakang. Mata cokelatnya terpaku pada satu sosok yang berjalan membelakanginya. Sosok tinggi tegap berambut pirang yang senantiasa memakai noseband di hidungnya. Ruki tersenyum getir namun sekuat hati menahan air matanya untuk turun.

'**GREP**'

Ruki menoleh, mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang berambut hitam itu tampak khawatir. Ruki tersenyum tipis sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kai. Ia sudah memantapkan diri. Meyakinkan bahwa Reita bukan lagi seseorang yang harus ia puja dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." Jawab Ruki tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Kai mengangguk mengerti. Dua pasang kaki itu pergi membawa pemiliknya berhenti di parkiran motor yang tampak lenggang. Ruki memakai helm birunya, sementara Kai dengan sigap mengeluarkan motor merah yang selalu membawa Ruki pulang dua belas bulan ini.

Sekali lagi, pandangan Ruki jatuh pada sosok Reita yang masih memakai helm. Ruki tersenyum, berkali-kali membatin agar ia menguatkan diri. Sebelum Kai menyadari sikapnya yang tidak biasa itu, Ruki buru-buru naik ke belakang Kai.

.

.

.

_Di sekolah khusus laki-laki… ini hubungan dengan sesama jenis adalah sebuah rahasia umum, dan tidak jarang guru juga memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Keadaan tidak normal seperti ini juga terjadi padaku. Ketika aku duduk di bangku kelas satu, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu Kai menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku yang baru saja patah hati gara-gara Reita tanpa sadar menerimanya._

_Aku tidak bermaksud menjadikannya semacam pelarian. Aku juga… Mencintai Kai apa adanya. Namun ia hampir tidak pernah bisa menerima diriku apa adanya. Entah sudah berapa kali kami putus-sambung dan aku sudah kehilangan hitungan. _

_Perasaanku pada Reita kembali saat Uruha mengirimiku email daftar siswa yang sekelas denganku. Dan… Disitulah Reita. Diantara sederet namaku dan Uruha terselip nama 'Suzuki Akira'. Aku tertegun. Meyakinkan diriku dengan membaca daftar nama itu sekali lagi. _

_Tidak ada nama Kai di sana… Entah aku harus senang atau takut. Senang karena aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menatap Reita dari jauh atau takut karena Kai akan semakin temperamental. _

_Sejak saat itu Kai semakin kasar padaku dan tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta ini kecuali Uruha. Reita yang awalnya cuek sekarang sering mendekatiku. Ada saatnya ketika tanpa kuduga ia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi anggota kelompokku. Atau ketika aku terpaksa duduk sendiri karena Uruha duduk dengan Aoi, Reita akan datang. Ia menyapaku seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. _

_Oh ya, tentu saja ia merasa tidak pernah terjadi apapun karena ia tidak pernah mengetahui sakit yang kurasakan saat ia memberiku harapan palsu. _

_Kami-sama…. Dia selalu berhasil mengaduk-aduk perasaanku. Seperti roller coaster… Ada waktunya ia membuatku melambung tinggi dengan perhatian kecilnya, namun ia bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkanku dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin. _

_Aku benci untuk merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan sakit diaduk-aduk, namun selalu berharap lebih untuk hari esok. Aku merasa bersalah pada Kai. Meski… Uruha bilang Kai tidak cukup baik untukku.. _

_Sekian untuk hari ini. _

.

.

.

Ruki menghela nafas berat. Ia menutup buku bersampul cokelat lusuh yang baru saja ia tulisi. Semacam diary yang memuat curhatan Ruki dan segala coretan yang mengungkapkan unek-unek pemuda itu. Ruki memasukkan buku itu ke laci meja paling bawah lalu ia tumpuk beberapa buku dan kertas lain diatasnya. Sebuah persembunyian yang tidak akan diketahui oleh Kai.

"Kurasa segini cukup… Aku lelah.." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda mungil itu beranjak dari kursinya, merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk yang sedari tadi menunggu di sudut kamar. Ruki mengecek ponsel tipe android miliknya. Perasaan bersalah merayapi relung hatinya saat membaca ulang email terakhir yang ia kirimkan pada Kai.

* * *

**_To: piKAIcchu~_**

**_Su: Oyasumi_**

**_Yah, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu J  
Oyasuminasai~ _**

**_PS: Da-i-su-ki 3_**

* * *

Tentu saja pesan itu bohong. Ruki sama sekali belum mengantuk ketika ia mengirim email itu. _sometimes_ Ruki butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena itu ia sedikit berbohong pada kekasihnya dengan mengatakan kalau ia sudah tidur.

'**Drrtt drrtt**'

Ruki terlonjak kaget. Ia buru-buru duduk dan membuka inbox-nya. Jantung Ruki serasa ingin melompat begitu mengetahui pengirim email yang baru saja masuk ke ponsel putihnya.

* * *

**_From: Reita  
Su : -_**

**_Sudah tidur? _**

* * *

**_To: Reita_**

**_Su : Re: -_**

**_Belum. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?_**

* * *

**_−Memang harus selalu ada yang kubutuhkan? _**

**_−Kira-kira… Kau tidak pernah mengirimiku email kalau tidak butuh 'kan?_**

**_−Aku tak sejahat itu. Tapi kau benar. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu._**

* * *

Ruki tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja. Reita hanya akan menghubunginya kalau pemuda itu membutuhkan bantuan Ruki. Bantuan yang dimaksud sudah pasti berhubungan dengan sekolah. Sekarang ia menebak-nebak, apa yang diinginkan Reita sekarang.

* * *

**_− Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku yakin kau pasti ingin aku mengirimkan PR biologi hari ini_**

**_−Kau yang terbaik Ru. Karena kau sudah tahu kirimkan padaku sekarang :D _**

**_−Kali ini aku minta bayaran. _**

**_−Padahal kau masih hutang padaku satu pancake. Aku masih ingat loh, janjimu mau mentraktirku _**

**_−Damn. Baiklah, terserah padamu. Kapan-kapan aku traktir deh =A=_**

**_−Oke Ru, kirimkan~_**

* * *

Ruki tersenyum penuh arti. Dengan bersenandung kecil ia membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan berwarna biru. Ruki membuka beberapa halaman kemudian berhenti lalu memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel.

* * *

**_Photo has been sent_**

* * *

_'Kau masih ingat ya… Janji yang tidak akan pernah ditepati itu…_'

.

.

.

"Ruki? Tumben tidak bersama Kai." Sapa Uruha ketika melihat pemuda itu berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"Ah… Kai tidak masuk. Ia demam gara-gara kemarin hujan-hujan dengan _Onee-chan_'nya." Jawab Ruki tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya hari ini kau bisa sedikit santai." Komentar Uruha mendorong tubuh Ruki agar ia lebih cepat berjalan.

'**SRREEGG**'

Uruha dengan santai berjalan ke bangkunya –dan bangku Ruki− tanpa menyadari kehadiran Aoi yang duduk santai di kursinya.

"A, AOI! Itu bangkunya Ruki!" protes Uruha lantang.

"Aku sedang ingin duduk denganmu."

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!"

"Urusai! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar, pokoknya aku duduk di sini!"

Uruha menghela nafas sebal. Meski ia diam-diam menyukai Aoi, tetap saja ia sedikit risih dengan sikap pemuda _raven_ yang _childish_ itu. Ruki menepuk bahu Uruha, membuat si cantik itu menoleh.

"Aku bisa duduk di tempat lain kok ^^. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Ruki tulus,

Sebenarnya Uruha tidak enak karena Ruki selalu mengalah. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengusir Aoi yang sudah terlanjur menidurkan tubuhnya di atas meja. Uruha mengangguk setuju dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi.

Ruki menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari bangku belakang yang biasanya selalu kosong. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan bangku kosong yang berjarak dua bangku dari belakang Uruha. Ruki langsung mendudukan dirinya di sana, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit beristirahat.

'**BRUKH**'

"E, eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan aku duduk di sini?" tanya Reita tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Ruki.

"Un… Tidak masalah.." Jawab Ruki menundukan kepalanya.

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena pemuda di sebelahnya pelajaran pertama Ruki berusaha fokus pada guru yang mengajar padahal pikirannya sedang melayang-layang. Lebih tepatnya melayang memikirkan Reita.

'_Hn?_'

Ruki melirik kearah tangan kanannya. Pipi tembem itu sontak berubah warna menjadi merah saat menyadari Reita menyentuh jari kelingkingnya. Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, namun bagi orang yang jatuh cinta, apapun tidak bisa menjadi biasa.

Ruki diam, berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu. Namun semakin Ruki abaikan, tangan Reita semakin menggegam tangan mungil Ruki. Dan ia tidak bisa bohong kalau saat ini hatinya sedang melambung tinggi. Pemuda _chubby _itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap tangan besar Reita menutupi tangannya sendiri.

Genggaman itu menghilang, digantikan dengan reaksi Reita yang membuang wajah agar Ruki tidak menyadari wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Tetapi Reita salah. Ruki tahu apa yang disembunyikan Reita. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

"EH? USO!" pekik Uruha ketika Ruki menceritakan segala yang ia alami hari ini.

"Aku tidak bohong… Aku masih ingat dengan jelas Uru.."

"Kami-sama… Aku yakin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu!"

Ruki terdiam menatap Uruha yang berbinar senang. Senyuman lembut itu berubah menjadi senyum getir. Sebuah kenyataan yang menohok hatinya kini muncul kembali kepermukaan, menyeret segala rasa sakit yang ia sembunyikan.

"Reita.. Baik Reita dan aku sama-sama sudah ada yang punya.. Perasaan ini akan tumbuh dengan sia-sia.." bisik Ruki meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Uruha menatap Ruki dengan lembut, menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada bayi yang tumbuh dengan sia-sia, begitu juga dengan cinta. Tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh sia-sia. Kalau kau serius dengan perasaanmu…"

Ruki terhenyuh dengan perkataan Uruha. Ia tersenyum miring lalu balas menepuk bahu lebar pemuda cantik di depannya itu.

"Kau juga, segera nyatakan perasaanmu pada Aoi. Jangan sampai dibilang pemberi harapan palsu seperti kelas satu dulu." Balas Ruki.

"Hai, hai~"

.

.

.

'**KRRIIIIIINGGG**'

"Berdiri! Membungkuk!"

Begitu para siswa selesai menjalani ritual sebelum pulang, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tidak terkecuali Ruki dan Uruha yang sudah menenteng tas mereka, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ruki, hujan.. Kau bawa payung?" Tanya Uruha. Ruki menatap kearah jendela. Dan benar kata Uruha, hujan mulai turun meski baru rintik-rintik.

"Aku lupa.. Tidak masalah, aku bisa pulang naik bus." Jawab Ruki enteng.

"Iya ya… Kai tidak masuk.. Nee, bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong Reita untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?" bisik Uruha sambil melirik Reita yang masih mengobrol dengan Aoi.

"**BIG NO**! Uru, aku 'kan sudah bilang… Kalau Kai tahu ia bisa membunuhku! Dan kalau pacar Reita tahu juga… Kasihan kalau mereka sampai putus gara-gara aku.." balas Ruki.

"Ruki, Reita hanya mengantarkanmu pulang. Pacar Reita itu wanita, WANITA! Dia tidak akan curiga karena dia tidak tahu kalau Reita itu 'sejenis' dengan kita Ru~~"

"Tapi tetap saja Uru… Aku tidak enak… Aku−"

"Reita, apa hari ini kau lowong?" Belum sempat Ruki menyelesaikan penolakannya, Uruha sudah menahan Reita yang berniat pulang.

"Yup. Ada apa Uru?"

"Itu… Hari ini Ruki terpaksa pulang sendiri karena Kai tidak masuk, padahal sebentar lagi hujan. Apa kau bisa mengantarnya pulang? Aku khawatir..." Ucap Uruha dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat-buat. Ruki menahan nafas, menelan ludahnya sendiri saat Reita membuka mulut.

"Tidak masalah, ayo kita pulang. Keburu hujannya makin deras." Balas Reita menatap Ruki.

'_U, uso!_'

Uruha terkikik melihat ekspresi kaget Ruki yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Aoi menatap Uruha bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Ayo Aoi, kita juga pulang~ Nanti aku traktir Yakisoba deh!~" ajak Uruha.

"Sepertinya mood-mu sedang baik. Terserahlah, ayo pulang." Kata Aoi menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kau bawa helm?" tanya Reita memakai helm-nya sendiri.

Ruki menggeleng sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang tidak membawa apapun. Tiba-tiba Reita melepas jaket abu-abunya, menyuruh Ruki untuk memakai jaket tipis berhoodie itu.

"Tutupi kepalamu dengan hoodie, aku tidak ingin kau sakit."ucapnya.

"T, tapi kau sendiri bisa kedinginan!" tolak Ruki halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ruki. Tubuhku kuat. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Ruki menghela nafas. Dengan ragu ia memakai jaket yang satu ukuran lebih besar darinya itu. Reita menatap Ruki yang 'tenggelam' dalam jaketnya sendiri. Ia buru-buru menahan tawanya atau Ruki akan memarahinya.

"Anu, Reita… Apa.. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengantarkanku pulang?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Aku takut dia marah…" ucap Ruki sambil menunduk. Reita tertawa pelan dan mengusap kepala Ruki lembut.

"Pacarku bersekolah di akademi khusus wanita yang jauh dari sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula kita 'kan…. Hanya _teman…_" balas Reita memelankan kata terakhirnya.

'**_NYUT_**'

'_Ah… Benar juga… Bagi Reita aku hanya sebatas teman… _'

"Sudah, ayo naik…"

"Un.."

.

.

.

"R, Reita! Kau yakin tidak mau berteduh sebentar?" teriak Ruki berpacu dengan suara hujan.

"Tidak perlu, aku pulang dulu." Tolak Reita sambil tersenyum miring.

"A, arigato! Jangan terlalu ngebut.. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu aku bakal sedih…"

"Hmf… Baiklah. Aku titip jaketku. Bye, Ruki~"

"Iya.. Bye,Reita~"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (****私たちの日記 –****Our Diary****)  
Genre: BL, Shonen-ai, School life, Romance  
Rating: T/PG-16  
Fandom: Visual Kei  
Pairing: Kai x Ruki, Reita x Ruki, Reita x OC  
Chapter : 2/?  
Cast: the GazettE**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**DRRT DRRT**'

Ruki membuka matanya saat merasakan getaran kecil di bantalnya. Ia meraih ponsel putih miliknya lalu membuka _lock_-nya.

* * *

_**From: PiKAIcchu~  
Su : -**_

_**Tadi pulang dengan siapa? Kehujanan?**_

* * *

_**To:PiKAIcchu~**_

_**Su : re: - **_

_**Aku pulang sendiri. Aku pinjam payung sekolah, kau tidak perlu khawtir **__** istirahatlah sampai sembuh. Daisuki**_

* * *

Ruki menatap nama Kai yang tertera di LCD-nya. Ia merasa bersalah harus membohongi kekasihnya itu. Namun semua ini juga demi kebaikan Kai dan dirinya sendiri. Setelah email itu Kai tidak lagi membalasnya. Seperti yang Ruki duga.

Akhir-akhir ini Kai jarang memperhatikannya kecuali ketika bertemu langsung. Bahkan Kai sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak bertemu terlalu sering. Dalam hati kecilnya Ruki sempat curiga, berkali-kali ia sakit hati namun Ruki selalu enggan untuk berpisah dengan Kai. Padahal entah sudah berapa kali Kai meminta putus namun pada akhirnya mengajak kembali lagi. Ruki memang lelah dengan hubungan seperti itu. Namun ia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tidak meninggalkan Kai sendirian.

.

.

.

_Kai lahir dari sebuah keluarga yang hancur. Ia adalah anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara. Kedua kakaknya sudah menikah dan hidup sendiri-sendiri. Adik perempuannya yang masih SMP memutuskan untuk bersekolah di asrama karena tidak tahan dengan Ayahnya sendiri. _

_Yah… Semua ini memang berawal dari Ayah Kai. Beliau orangnya terlalu menuntut namun tidak dapat mengurus keluarga dengan baik. Uang yang ia dapat dari hasil bekerja hampir 70%-nya digunakan untuk diri sendiri. Sedangkan sisanya baru diberikan kepada keluarga. Andaikan Ibu Kai tidak bekerja, Kai tidak akan bisa bersekolah di Tohou Gakuen. _

_Aku tidak ingin Kai merasakan kesepian. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya ketika ia tidak sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menjadi pilarnya karena akulah harapannya. Aku tidak perduli sudah berapa kali Kai dekat dengan perempuan lain. Memang susah memiliki pacar seorang lelaki sepertiku. Karena itu aku memakluminya. _

_Uruha, ialah yang tidak pernah terima dengan kelakuan Kai di saat ia berulah. Namun Uruha juga tidak membenci Kai. Justru dekat dengan Kai dan terkadang menjadi orang pertama yang dicurhati Kai di saat kami bertengkar. _

_Akhir-akhir ini Kai berubah.. Dia jarang memperhatikanku. Bahkan ia tidak pernah tahu kalau aku sering sakit. Temperamenya mudah berubah, moodnya juga demikian. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa tentangnya. Aku mencoba mengerti segala tentang Kai. Tapi yang kulakukan justru sebaliknya. Aku selalu membuat Kai marah. _

_Sekian._

.

.

.

Ruki menutup buku lusuh itu dan menyimpannya di tempat yang biasanya. Tetapi ia tidak langsung tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil gelang dengan bandul berbentuk kunci-kunci palsu yang menyembunyikan satu kunci asli.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?.. Hanya malam ini." Bisiknya cengderung pada diri sendiri.

Ia meraih sebuah kotak celengan berwarna merah dari laci teratasnya. Ruki membuka gembok kecil dengan kunci yang menjadi bandul gelangnya. Gelang yang tidak pernah ia pakai di depan Kai namun selalu ia bawa setiap hari.

Di dalam celengan itu terdapat beberapa lembar foto kecil. Di situlah Ruki mengunci perasaanya pada Reita. Foto Reita yang Uruha ambil ketika masih kelas satu dulu, foto Reita dan dirinya yang diambil candid dari belakang, dan beberapa foto lain yang memuat gambar orang yang sama: Reita.

Namun diantara semua foto itu, ada sebuah foto yang paling mencolok. Foto Reita yang ia gunting dari buku kenangan SD-nya. Ruki tersenyum getir. Awalnya Reita menyukai Rina, sahabat kecilnya. Namun sekarang justru ialah yang jatuh cinta pada Reita.

'**DRRT DRRT**'

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar. Ruki menoleh, mengamati kedipan _color ID _yang menyala hijau-kuning. Color ID milik Kai berwarna biru-putih sedangkan milik Uruha hijau-putih. Ruki hanya memasang color ID untuk orang-orang spesialnya.

* * *

_**From : Reita  
Su : **_ ＼(*｀∧´)／

_**Hei tanggung jawab! Aku sakit karena mengantarmu pulang! Kehujanan nih!**_

* * *

Ruki terbelalak kaget. Dengan panik ia langsung mengetik balasannya.

* * *

_**To : Reita  
Su : Re : **_＼(*｀∧´)／

_**U, uwaaaa gomenasaaaaai ;;_;;**_

* * *

−_**Huu tanggung jawab~ Kau harus mencarikanku DVD Rurouni Kenshin Live Act! **_

−_**Kenapa harus ituuuu? Aku kan juga mauu!**_

−_**Pokoknya! =3= **_

−_**Fine =A= akan kucarikan demimu!**_

−_**AH, jangan lupa traktiran pancake yaa~ Jaaa **_(^ O ^) /

* * *

Ruki tersenyum. Ia merasa rugi sudah panik tadi. Ternyata Reita hanya menggodanya. Sepertinya malam ini Ruki akan tidur nyenyak. Karena baru beberapa menit setelah mood-nya down, Reita sudah menghiburnya seperti ini.

'_Oyasumi, my mood booster' _

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari Minggu ini Ruki gunakan untuk mencari DVD yang diinginkan Reita. Ia meminta Kai menemaninya dengan alasan mencari DVD untuk Uruha. Dan tepat pukul sembilan pagi Kai sudah menunggu di depan rumah Ruki dengan motor merahnya.

"Okaa-san, Ittekimasu!" pamit Ruki yang dijawab dengan teriakan 'iterasshai' dari ibunya.

"Maaf, menunggu lama ya?..." tanya Ruki khawatir.

"Hmh… Tidak apa-apa, ayo naik." Jawab Kai sedikit dingin.

Ruki terdiam. Sepertinya mood Kai pagi ini sedang buruk. Tidak ingin membuatnya lebih buruk lagi, Ruki pun naik ke atas motor Kai dan membiarkan benda itu membawa mereka menuju Shibuya.

.

.

.

Ruki sibuk mencari DVD yang dimaksud sementara Kai hanya berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil sesekali melirik Ruki. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Pandangan mata Kai seperti merasa bersalah. Pemuda itu datang mendekati Ruki yang sedang berusaha mengambil DVD yang jauh di atasnya.

"Ini. Katakan saja kalau kau butuh bantuan, Ru.." ucap Kai memberikan DVD Rurouni Kenshin ke tangan Ruki.

"Arigato, Kai." Balas Ruki tersenyum lembut.

Karena barang yang ia inginkan sudah sampai, Ruki pun membawanya ke kasir untuk dibayar. Kai yang daritadi hanya berjalan di belakangnya mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya dan menggegam tangan Ruki erat.

"Maaf tadi pagi aku bad mood." Ucap Kai tersenyum .

"Un! Wakatta." Balas Ruki sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada petugas kasir.

Kai mengajak Ruki ke beberapa tempat. Ke butik, ke toko buku, bahkan ke pet shop sekalipun. Intinya hari ini mereka bersenang-senang layaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Tapi tentu saja, di mata masyarakat sekitar menganggap Ruki dan Kai adalah pasangan kakak-beradik yang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Kai setelah menyeruput habis milk shake vanilla-nya.

"Ya! Aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Terima kasih, Kai." Jawab Ruki tersenyum lebar. Kai terkekeh, mengangkat tangannya sehingga ia bisa menyentuh pipi kiri Ruki.

"Ada bekas cake di pipimu." Jelasnya.

'**BLUSH**'

"A, arigato…"

Ruki menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena Kai. Saat ini mereka sedang singgah di salah satu toko kue yang cukup terkenal di Shibuya. Kai yang suka makanan manis memesan milk shake vanilla dan oreo cheesecake yang sudah habis duluan. Sementara Ruki memesan cherry cake yang menjadi menu andalan toko ini.

"Setelah ini ayo kita pulang, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu capek." Usul Kai berdiri dari kursinya.

Ruki mengangguk mengerti seraya menyuapkan potongan cake terakhirnya. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia meminum habis Es kopi lalu menyusul Kai yang sudah keluar toko duluan. Ruki dengan suka cita menggandeng tangan yang bersenandung kecil. Hari ini memang tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan Reita untuk sejenak.

'**DEG**'

Mata Ruki membulat sempurna. Di antara kerumunan yang padat itu Ruki menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok berambut pirang yang kali ini tampil tanpa noseband yang menutupi hidungnya. Genggaman di tangannya mengerat. Ruki menoleh, mendapati wajah Kai mengeras.

Ruki takut, takut jika terjadi sesuatu di antara dua orang yang ia cintai. Namun Ruki salah. Pandangan Kai tidak terarah pada Reita, melainkan pada sosok gadis muda yang Reita gandeng. Gadis yang Ruki tahu adalah pacar Reita, siswi Cattleya Academy.

"A, Ai…" panggil Kai pada gadis itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ai' itu menatap Kai kaget, tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Namun ketika pandangan itu beralih pada Ruki, ia tampak ketakutan. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang bergetar kecil.

"Kau… Dengan Reita?.." tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"Ai, kau kenal dengannya?" sambung Reita.

"I,iya.. Kai pernah berpacaran denganku. Tapi itu dulu, Rei.. Dulu.." jawab Ai menatap Reita.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamit Kai memberi senyum mautnya.

Ai dan Reita mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, begitu juga dengan Ruki dan Kai. Ruki melirik ke belakang, ke arah punggung lebar Reita. Bohong bila ia tidak sakit hati melihat Reita menggandeng oleh seorang wanita. Tetapi siapa ia bagi Reita? Ia tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Ketika Ruki berhenti melirik, secara kebetulan Reita menatap punggung Ruki yang menjauh dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

'_Tapi rasanya… Aku pernah mendengar nama itu… Ai…_'

'**DEG**'

"K, Kai… Ai… Apa dia Ai Kuronuma?.." tanya Ruki. Genggaman di tangan Kai mengerat seiring dengan pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir berisinya.

Kai menggigit bibir. Padahal dalam hati ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Ruki mengingat kesalahan bodohnya dulu. Kai mengangguk tanpa berani menatap balik Ruki. Ruki menunduk sejenak untuk menangkan hatinya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kai.

"Sudahlah, itu masa lalu. Saat ini hanya ada aku… dan kamu.." ucap Ruki tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Kai terhenyuh. Matanya terbelalak mendengar penuturan Ruki. Jika mereka tidak sedang berada di tengah kerumunan orang, saat ini Kai pasti akan menangis terharu. Menangisi ketegaran Ruki dalam menghadapi segala sikap dan kesalahannya. Ruki selalu kuat. Selalu bisa memaafkan Kai apapun kesalah pemuda itu.

"Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, Ruki.." bisik Kai merangkul Ruki hangat.

"Aku juga, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, Kai…" balas Ruki.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (****私たちの日記 –****Our Diary****)  
Genre: BL, Shonen-ai, School life, Romance  
Disclaimer : PSC~~  
Rating: T/PG-16  
Fandom: Visual Kei  
Pairing: Kai x Ruki, Reita x Ruki, Reita x OC  
Chapter: 3/?  
Cast: the GazettE**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Ai, gadis yang pernah mencuri Kai dariku. Ia gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya cokelat sepunggung. Aku tidak heran jika Reita bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Aku… Tidak bisa berkata apapun. Begitu sampai rumah aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, mengunci pintu dan menangis meraung-raung ditutupi dengan bantal. Aku tidak peduli jika Ibu atau Hiroto mendengarku. Apa yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanya melampiaskan segalanya._

_Hatiku panas, terbakar… Gadis itu sudah mencuri Kai dariku dan kini statusnya adalah pacara resmi Suzkui Akira. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi… Rasa sakit ketika Kai mengatakan bahwa ia selingkuh. Rasa cemburu ketika Kai lebih memperhatikan gadis itu ketimbang aku. Dan perasaan kesal ketika tahu bahwa bukan hanya akulah yang menaiki motor merah yang selalu kupanggil 'Akai-chan' itu.._

_Dan aku sakit hati.. Ketika memikirkan aku hanyalah 'pacar' Kai, bukan seseorang yang berhubungan darah dengannya. Aku … Hanya pacarnya.. _

_Sekarang aku menangis… Dan masih ingin menangis.. _

.

.

.

Siang itu Ruki melamun, memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan guru yang ada di depan kelas. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Bayangan tentang Reita yang menggandeng Ai, bayangan tentang Kai yang pernah mencium Ai, semua berputar dalam otaknya.

'_Pada akhirnya akulah yang akan ditinggal sendiri._' Batin Ruki.

Dengan bosan ia mengambil _sketch book _dari dalam tasnya, mengambil satu lembar kertas dan memasukkanya kembali. Pemuda mungil itu meraih _drawing pen_ 0.5 dari kotak pensilnya dan mulai menulis untaian lirik lagu dalam bentuk kanji.

.

.

'**10****年後に また会おう****! ****この場所で待ってる****よ** ~'

(_J__uunen go ni mata aou__! __kono basho de matteru yo_) *

'**永遠の桜の木になろ****う****… ****そう僕はここから動かない****よ**'

_(E__ien no sakura no ki ni narou__… __sou boku wa koko kara ugoka nai yo_)**

.

.

"Ruki, galau?" tanya Uruha khawatir. Ruki menoleh kaget dan menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, hanya sedang… Bad mood…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Uruha memilih untuk diam dan kembali memperhatikan Hinamori-sensei yang sedang menerangkan limit matematika di depan kelas daripada ia lebih memperparah mood Ruki. Ruki diam-diam melirik ke belakang, kebangku paling belakang dimana Reita duduk dengan wajah sama bosannya dengan Ruki.

Pandangan itu tertuju pada sebuah gelang hitam yang melingkar di tangan kiri pemuda itu, membuatnya teringat pada gelang dengan bentuk sama yang ia pakai di tangan kiri yang berbeda warna. Ruki diam-diam tersenyum.

'_Bolehkan aku merasa bahagia karena ia memakai gelang itu di tempat yang sama denganku?.._'

.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

.

_Ruki duduk di bangku sambil menikmati bento-nya sendirian. Hari ini Uruha memutuskan untuk makan di kantin sementara Ruki sedang tidak mood untuk keluar kelas. Tiba-tiba tanpa permisi Reita datang dan duduk tepat di samping Ruki, memperhatikan sesuatu berwarna merah yang melilit pergelangannya. _

"_Gelangmu… Keren." Komentar Reita spontan. _

"_Eh? Benarkah?.. Padahal ini hanya gelang polos.. " balas Ruki ragu._

"_Aku titip, gelang seperti itu. Kalau tidak merepotkan sih…."_

"_Hmf, tidak masalah! Warna apa?"_

"_Biru.. Atau hitam." _

'_Maaf Reita, aku tidak bisa membelikanmu warna biru… Karena warna itu adalah warna gelang Kai…' batin Ruki tersenyum kecut._

.

.

.

_Hari Minggu berikutnya Ruki meminta adiknya, Hiroto untuk menemaninya membeli gelang pesanan Reita. Sesampainya di Shibuya kedua pemuda itu langsung melesat ke toko aksesoris tempat Ruki membeli gelang. Sebenranya, tidak ada yang spesial dari gelang itu. Bentuknya polos, terbuat dari karet tanpa ada ukiran atau apapun yang menghiasi. Hanya sebuah gelang sederhana namun termasuk dalam tipe barang yang disukai Ruki. _

"_Ah, ini dia!" ujar Hiroto menunjuk deretan gelang berwarna-warni yang Ruki inginkan._

"_Sankyuu, Pon~" balas Ruki sumingrah. _

_Setelah mengambil warna hitam dan putih untuk Hiroto, Ruki membawanya ke kasir untuk dibayar. Hiroto menatap kakaknya yang terlihat bersemangat. Akhir-akhir ini mimik wajah Ruki selalu terlihat sedih. Dan bisa Hiroto tebak kalau pertengkaran dengan Kai-lah yang membuatnya seperti ini._

"_yokatta.." bisik Hiroto._

"_Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Pon?" tanya Ruki menoleh pada adik yang terpaut satu tahun di bawahnya itu._

"_E, eh tidak kok! Ayo kita pulang, Nii-san." Ajak Hiroto._

.

.

_Flashback Off_

.

.

Ruki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Reita. Perhatiannya jatuh pada kertas putih yang menjadi media Ruki mencurahkan unek-uneknya. Uruha sedikit lega saat melihat ekspresi Ruki terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Itu artinya mood Ruki sudah kembali.

'_**KRIIIIIING**_'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa dikomando hampir separuh siswa di kelas langsung keluar dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang ke kantin, ke atap sekolah, ada juga yang sekedar mampir ke kelas sebelah. Tapi tidak untuk Ruki. Pemuda itu justru berjalan ke bangku Reita dengan membawa kantung plastik kuning.

"Ini, pesananmu." Ujar Ruki memberikan bungkusan itu pada Reita.

Awalnya pemuda ber-noseband itu tidak mengerti. Namun setelah menerima bungkusan itu dan mengecek isinya ia tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih. Hutangmu lunas satu." Ucapnya.

Ruki mendengus geli dan beranjak pergi dari sana, berniat mampir ke kelas Kai yang letaknya dua kelas dari kelasnya yang sekarang. Tidak terlalu jauh memang, tetapi yang namanya pasangan.. Jarak sedekat apapun kalau tidak bertatap wajah pasti saling merindu. Sama halnya dengan Ruki.

.

.

.

"HEI KAI! Ruki mencarimu nih!" seru Yasu lantang.

Kai yang asyik bermain dengan ponselnya menoleh sebentar lalu menggerakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Ruki untuk datang ke tempatnya. Awalnya Ruki ragu, merasa sungkan untuk masuk ke kelas Kai yang notabene berisi anak-anak pandai.

"Tidak perlu malu, masuk saja Ru." Ujar Nao tersenyum hangat.

Ruki balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan ditemani Nao ia berjalan masuk dan menghampiri bangku Kai yang sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak anak. Kai langsung menghentikan game-nya dan menatap Ruki.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanyanya heran. Ruki menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku kangen. Katamu kalau aku kangen aku boleh ke sini." Jawab Ruki ketus.

"Kai, tidak baik membuat seorang uke marah." Celutuk Tora sambil tertawa.

"A. apa sih… Iya Ru, maaf.. Aku tidak sadar soalnya sibuk main. Maaf ya?" kata Kai sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Ruki.

"Hhh~ wakatta, wakatta. Nanti aku ke ruang komputer, tunggu aku di sana ya." Balas Ruki beranjak pergi.

"Eh, mau kemana Ru?" cegah Kai.

"Aku di sini hanya mengganggu, nanti saja ketemu lagi."

Sepeninggal Ruki, Kai langsung diejek oleh teman-temannya, mencapnya sebagai pacar yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena lebih mementingkan game ketimbang Ruki yang menurut mereka imut. Kai hanya meringis kecil. Hal itu memang benar. Kalau Kai sudah bermain game ia pasti akan lupa dengan Ruki. Ujung-ujungnya Ruki akan menangis diam-diam tanpa Kai tahu.

Ruki berjalan sendirian, menyusuri koridor lantai 2 dengan santai padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung diberondong Uruha dengan berbagai pertanyaan, mulai dari kemana dia tadi, kenapa tidak bilang apapun, dan lain sebagainya. Uruha memang terkadang bisa lebih protektif daripada Kai sendiri.

"Tenanglah Uru, aku hanya jalan-jalan ke kelas Kai tadi."

"ASTAGA RUKI! Kelas Kai itu kandang macan! Di sana banyak seme-seme yang haus uke manis sepertimu!" balas Uruha panik.

"K, kalau yang kau maksud macan itu Tora-san.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.. Tora'kan… Orang yang disukai adikku.."

"Yah… Terserahlah. Ayo siap-siap ke ruang komputer, jangan sampai kita bikin marah Sujk-sensei." Ajak Uruha.

Ruki mengangguk dan membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Hari ini mereka pulang cepat, jadi setelah pelajaran TIK berakhir mereka bisa langsung pulang. Ruki dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan menyusul Uruha yang sudah duluan pergi.

"U, Uru~~ tolong jaga tempatku!" seru Ruki.

Uruha tertawa miring melihat Ruki yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan sambil membentuk tanda 'OK'.

.

.

.

"_Mau tukar tempat duduk dengan Shou?_" Goda Uruha sambil melirik Reita yang duduk dua kursi di sebelah Uruha.

"_J, jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku duduk di sebelah Reita begitu!_" balas Ruki mencubit lengan Uruha.

"I, Itteeee~ _Padahal ini usul Shou_." Bisiknya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"_Sudah Ru, ayo tukar tempat duduk denganku~_" timpal Shou tersenyum penuh arti.

"_DAME DAYO!_"

"Ehem, Matsumoto-san, Kazamasa-san, Takashima-san… Bisa kalian tenang?" tegur Sujk-sensei dengan matanya yang tajam.

'**GLEK**'

"I, iya sensei… Maaf.."

Setelah menegur tiga muridnya, Sujk kemudian mulai menjelaskan materi. Dengan sedikit contoh dan teori dari buku, dengan mudah seluruh siswanya sudah bisa mengoperasikan fasilitas fungsi pada Microsoft excel.

.

.

.

"Tolong kalian perhatikan baik-baik materi ini! Materi ini sangat penting karena akan kalian gunakan dalam dunia kerja nanti. Jangan lupa untuk mempraktekkannya di rumah! Semakin kalian sering berlatih semakin kalian bisa. Kelas bubar!" ucap Sujk mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini.

"Haii, sensei!"

"Berdiri! Membungkuk!"

Setelah mematikan PC, seluruh siswa diwajibkan untuk merapikan kembali kursi yang mereka pakai. Tidak luput juga sampah-sampah kecil yang terkadang bertebaran di sekitar mereka pun harus diambil dan dibuang ke tempat sampah di depan ruang komputer.

"Ruki, aku pinjam headset-mu." Ujar Reita tiba-tiba.

"Memang headset-mu kemana?" tanya Ruki tanpa menghentikkan kegiatannya mengambil sampah-sampah kertas di bawah meja.

"Err… entahlah, ada yang aneh dengan headset-ku. Pokoknya aku pinjam ya? Aku butuh sekali~ Ada lagu yang harus kuhafalkan…" jawab Reita dengan senyum memelas.

"Iya iya yang mau masuk jalur Indie." Celutuk Aoi sambil merangkul leher Reita.

"Hei, Gurame… Kita 'kan belum mendiskusikannya dengan Byou dan Jin." Balas Reita tidak enak.

"Indie? Indie apa?"

"Begini Ru, kemarin kami ditawari masuk jalur Indie oleh teman Aoi. Tapi Drummer dan vokalis kami masih memikirkannya. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan Byou dan Jin juga anggota band ScReW?.. Lagi pula posisi mereka support member." jelas Uruha.

"O, oh.. Wakatta.." tanpa bicara apapun lagi Ruki merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan headset hitam dengan gantungan biru miliknya pada Reita.

"Oke Ru, ini apa?" tanya Reita datar menunjukkan gantungan berbentuk tali berwarna biru itu.

"A, ahehehehe~ Itu tanda kalau headset itu milikku." Jawab Ruki menggaruk pipinya.

"Sou ka… Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, aku ingin latihan sebentar." Pamit Reita.

"Nanti aku dan Aoi menyusul!~" balas Uruha.

Reita mengangguk dan mencangklong tas punggungnya. Lagi-lagi Ruki harus melihat punggung lebar itu menjauh darinya.

'_Tapi.. Tidak apa-apa.. Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa bicara dengannya_.' Batin Ruki tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

* = Ayo kita bertemu lagi sepuluh tahun mulai sekarang

** = Aku ingin menjadi pohon sakura yang abadi


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (****私たちの日記 –****Our Diary****)  
Genre: BL, Shonen-ai, School life, Romance  
Disclaimer : PSC~~  
Rating: T/PG-16  
Fandom: Visual Kei  
Pairing: Kai x Ruki, Reita x Ruki, Reita x OC  
Chapter: 4/?  
Cast: the GazettE, 12012, vistlip**

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bel tanda masuk sudah berdering dari lima detik yang lalu. Terpaksa Ruki berlari di koridor dengan tanpa membuat suara gaduh. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang mulai mengalami _hyper-ventilating_, pemuda it uterus berlari mengejar waktu. Ia bersyukur kelasnya adalah kelas terakhir, jadi ia tidak perlu berlari melewati kelas Kai dan membuat pemuda ber-dimple itu mengomel karena ia terlambat masuk sekolah.

"S, sumimasen!" ucap Ruki ketika ia sudah sampai di depan kelas.

"Masuklah, Ruki! Tohya-sensei belum datang kok~" Seru Uruha.

Ruki mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri. Dari ekor mata Reita, sosok Ruki yang baru saja masuk kelas menarik perhatiannya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Ruki yang biasanya rajin justru sering datang terlambat atau minimal beberapa menit sebelum bel berbunyi? Padahal dulu Reita-lah yang selalu datang mepet.

"Ada apa Ru?" tanya Uruha.

"Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlambat.. Aku jadi ingin tahu alasannya." Ungkap Uruha bersandar pada tangan kanannya.

"Oh itu… Ada yang kupikirkan tiap malam, aku jadi susah tidur. Makanya… Bangun suka terlambat.." jawab Ruki mengeluarkan buku kimia-nya.

"Sou ka.. Btw, Tohya-sensei lama sekali ya? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat."

"Ah, benar juga."

'**SREGGG**'

"Ohayo~ Maaf saya terlambat!" sapa Tohya-sensei.

"_Panjang umur_." Bisik Uruha dan Ruki bersamaan.

"Tadi sensei ada perlu dengan siswa yang mengikuti lomba kimia, makanya sensei terlambat. Baiklah, sekarang buka PR kalian yang kemarin." Titah Tohya.

Guru muda itu mengambil sebuah map yang berada pada tumpukan terakhir. Map berwarna hijau yang merupakan arsip nilai siswanya mulai kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Beberapa siswa berbisik saat Tohya mengeluarkan map itu. Biasanya itu berarti Tohya akan memberikan nilai untuk siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Jadi, siswa manapun tidak akan menyerhakan kesempatan berharga yang jarang datang ini.

"Sensei akan mengumpulkan nilai kalian. Bagi yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan akan sensei beri nilai sepuluh dan itu bisa membantu menghindarkan kalian dari remidi. Soal yang perlu kalian kerjakan adalah halaman 198 nomor 1 & 2, halaman 199 nomor 1 & 3, lalu halaman 200 nomor 2 & 3. Silahkan yang berminat angkat tangan."

Ruki menguap. Bukannya ia tidak tertarik, hanya saja hari ini ia sedang tidak mood. Jadi ia membiakan Uruha yang dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya bersama dengan beberapa siswa yang lainnya. Ruki melirik ke belakang. Tampak Reita juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan sayembara yang dikeluarkan guru kimia yang manis itu.

"Yak, Takashima-san kerjakan nomor 3 halaman 199." Ucap Tohya menunjuk Uruha yang tersenyum sumingrah.

Begitu Uruha pergi ke depan kelas, sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Ruki dari belakang membuatnya menoleh. Ruki menatap Wataru, pemuda berambut cokelat yang tadi memanggilnya. Wataru tersenyum sambil mendekatkan buku kimia-nya pada Ruki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ruki memiringkan kepalanya.

"BaF2, yang muatannya 2 yang mana? Yang F bukan sih?"

"Bukan, yang Ba dong. F kan muatanya 1-." Jawab Ruki.

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Barium 'kan golongan II A."

"Bukannya F itu muatannya 2-? Dia golongan VII A."

"Iya, tapi golongan VIII A itu tidak dihitung, hitungannya mulai golongan VII A karena VIII A itu gas mulia. Kau lupa?" balas Ruki dengan wajah datar. Wataru menepuk kepalanya.

"Begitu ya? Aku lupa… Hehehe terima kasih, Ruki." Ucap Wataru tersenyum lebar.

"Yup, sama-sama. Berniat maju? Tapi yang tersisa soal yang paling sulit." Tanya Ruki menunjuk satu soal yang tidak dipilih oleh teman-temannya.

"Yah, aku tidak ingin kena remidi lagi. Susah atau tidak akan kulakukan. Pokoknya dapat nilai." Jawab Wataru tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"Yak, yang tersisa adalah soal nomor 3 halaman 200. Ada yang mau mengerjakan di depan? Tanpa buku tentunya." Kata Tohya.

"Saya, sensei!" seru Wataru mengangkat tangan.

Beberapa siswa menatapnya tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan Uruha yang baru saja kembali ke bangkunya. Setelah disetujui oleh Tohya, Wataru langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju papan tulis yang sudah menunggunya.

"A, aku ngga tahu kalau Wataru bisa mengerjakan soal seperti itu." kata Uruha.

"Uhm… Sejujurnya dia belum pernah mengerjakan soal itu." balas Ruki menggaruk pipinya.

"U, USO!"

Dari jauh Reita menatap punggung Ruki. Ah, tidak. Dari awal Ruki terlambat Reita terus memperhatikan Ruki. Bahkan ketika ia berbicara se-akrab itu dengan Wataru. Meski Ruki tidak sadar, Uruha yang sekilas melihat tahu kilatan yang muncul di mata Reita. Kilatan iri dan cemburu yang sangat Uruha kenal.

"Hmh.. Baiklah, selamat Wataru-kun, jawabanmu benar. Karena ini adalah soal yang paling sulit aku akan menambahkanmu 20 point."

Hampir semua siswa bersiul kagum saat Tohya mengumumkan nilai yang diterima oleh Wataru. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tooru menatap Wataru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku iri…." Ujar Tooru.

"J, jangan ngambek dong… Aku 'kan hanya spontan." Balas Wataru tersenyum garing.

"Pokoknya kamu harus traktir aku donat yang ada di kantin."

"Oke deh.."

"Aku minta donatnya 5."

"E, EH?!"

Ruki dan Uruha berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Tooru dan Wataru, dua pasangan heboh yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun yang disekitarnya tertawa. Jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada rasanya ada yang sedikit tidak pas. Intinya Tooru dan Wataru adalah mood booster kelas kedua setelah pasangan Yuji dan Takeru.

Hari itu Ruki benar-benar tidak mood. Ia jadi jarang senyum dan terkadang mencoret-coret kertas hingga membuatnya penuh. Uruha hanya diam dan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran kimianya padahal saat ini sudah masuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Maklum, ulangan Uruha yang terakhir benar-benar jatuh. Mau tidak mau ia harus ikut remidi sepulang sekolah.

Keduanya bersyukur karena pelajaran bahasa Inggris kali ini menonton film. Setelah itu mereka di suruh menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tentang film itu. Karena Ruki dan Uruha sama-sama sudah punya dan pernah melihat film itu, mereka tidak perlu khawatir jika tidak memperhatikan.

Ruki sesekali melihat ke belakang, ke tempat duduk Reita yang asyik mengobrol dengan Aoi. Sesekali pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat berhasil menjahili Aoi dan membuatnya menekuk wajah hingga berlipat-lipat. Ia tersenyum. Sejak jam pelajaran pertama, istirahat, hingga sekarang Reita sama sekali belum bicara dengan Ruki. Entah sekedar menyapa aku menjahilinya seperti biasa.

"Jangan bilang kau bad mood gara-gara Reita tidak menyapamu." Celutuk Uruha pelan. Ruki menoleh kaget dan mendengus kesal.

"Ya… Kau tahu 'kan.. Apalagi Kai juga sedang bad mood, aku juga yang kena."

"So, Kai bad mood gara-gara sesuatu dan akhirnya bad mood itu menular padamu?"

"Bukan Uru… Karena Kai bad mood ia melampiaskannya padaku. Dan karena itu aku sekarang ikut bad mood."

"O, oke. Intinya kau bad mood gara-gara dua orang yang kau sukai dalam waktu bersamaan." Balas Uruha menarik keimpulan seenaknya.

Ruki menatap Uruha malas lalu kembali ke kegiatan awalnya: menggambar. Kadang-kadang kalau sudah suntuk dan pikiran Ruki buntu ia suka mencoret-coret. Entah itu menggambar, menulis lirik galau, bahkan bermain SOS atau Bingo dengan Uruha. Berhubung partnernya sedang sibuk menghafalkan rumus, ia terpaksa mencoret-coret sendiri.

'**KRIIIIIINNNGGGGG**'

"Yak, jangan lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi saya berikan di awal pelajaran. Sekian dan terima kasih." Pamit Hokuto-sensei sambil tersenyum ramah ke muridnya.

"Mata ashita sensei~~" balas beberapa siswa.

Ruki menghela nafas berat. Dapat ditebak kalau mood-nya memburuk begitu cepat. Uruha menepuk bahunya pelan, mencoba menghibur pemuda itu. Ruki tersenyum miring. Teringat dengan satu tugas yang belum terselesaikan, Ruki mengambil tas kecil yang ia bawa tadi pagi.

"Patungku, belum sempurna." Jelas Ruki.

"Iya ya, penguin-ku juga. Kamu membuat apa, Ru?" tanya Uruha mencoba mengintip isi tas kecil Ruki.

"Kucing. Chotto, Uru… Kamu serius membuat penguin?" balas Ruki.

"Ahahaha iya~ Habis penguin itu lucu Ru.. Jalannya miring-miring terus buntutnya kecil. Aku 'kan suka yang kecil-kecil~~" jelas Uruha lupa diri.

"Padahal Aoi badannya tinggi besar."

'**BLUSH**'

"R, RUKI BAKAAAA!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menjulurkan lidah sambil berlalu. Guru kesenian sudah datang dan patung kucing dari plastisinnya hanya tinggal memberi nomor absen dan mata.

'**GREP**'

"AWAWAWAWAAAA!" Ruki berteriak geli ketika seseorang mencengkram leher belakangnya.

"Fufufu~ aku minta plastisin, Ru." Ucap Reita tanpa melepas cengkraman yan mampu membuat Ruki geli setengah mati itu.

"Adududu sumpah Rei, aku tidak bawa plastisin lagiiii! Lepaskan kumohon~" balas Ruki berusaha melepaskan tangan Reita.

"Aw, kau mencakarku Ru…" keluh Reita melepas cengkramannya. Ruki mendongak, buru-buru meraih tangan Reita.

"M, maaf! Luka ya? Berdarah? Maaf ya Rei…" ucap Ruki beruntun.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak terluka kok. Potong dong kukumu!" kata Reita menarik tangannya dari Ruki.

'_Apa aku salah lihat ya?.. Tadi ada luka 'kan?_..' batin Ruki heran.

"Gomenasai.. Iya pasti kupotong kok!" balas Ruki tersenyum.

Reita balas tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Ruki, mencoba mencari anak lain yang bersedia memberikannya sisa plastisin. Beralih pada Ruki, pemuda mungil itu memperhatikan telapaktangannya yang tadi sempat menyentuh punggung tangan Reita yang ia cakar. Ada segaris darah di sana. Dan Ruki tahu itu darah siapa.

'_Kenapa ia tidak bilang kalau ia terluka?.._'

"Ruki!" panggil Uruha.

"Iya?"

"Nanti temani aku remidi kimia ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Uruha dengan tampang memelas.

Sebenarnya Ruki enggan untuk menolak permintaan Uruha. Namun ia berpikir dua kali. Hari ini juga mendung dan Kai benci hujan. Andai kata ia meminta Kai untuk menemaninya sebentar pemuda itu pasti akan bad mood gara-gara kehujanan. Ruki terdiam tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong katakan sendiri pada Kai kalau kau meminjamku. Tolong ya, Uru…" jawab Ruki mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Wakatta~" balas Uruha tersenyum riang.

'_Setidaknya hari ini aku bicara dengannya_.'

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh plastic untuk menyimpan plastisinmu?" tanya Ruki saat melihat Reita berusah amembungkus plastisinnya dengan kertas bekas.

"Yup." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku butuh headset-ku."

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan du− WOY JAKETKU KEMANA?!" sergah Reita tiba-tiba.

Aoi terkikik geli. Ia tahu kalau Wataru yang menyembunyikan jaketnya tetapi ia diam saja, menikmati wajah kesal Reita yang menurutnya sangat menghibur. Pemuda _raven _itu berjalan mendekati Uruha yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengcengkram leher belakangnya persis seperti saat Reita mencengkram leher Ruki.

"AOI HENTIKAAAAN GELII!" seru Uruha berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Aoi.

"Jadilah pacarku dulu baru aku mau melepaskanmu." Bisik Aoi tersenyum nakal.

'**BLUSH**'

"Kau tidak serius!" balas Uruha kesal mencubit perut Aoi.

"Ittaaaii!"

Akhirnya cengkraman itu dilepaskan. Uruha buru-buru lari keluar kelas meninggalkan Ruki dan Reita bersama beberapa siswa lainnya di dalam kelas. Reita menyodorkan headset hitam bergantungan biru milik Ruki. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil headset itu dari tangan Reita. Namun entah sengaja atau tidak tangan Ruki sempat 'tersangkut' di antara jemari panjang Reita.

'_U, uwaaa bahaayaaa_!' batin Ruki menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Ruki buru-buru pergi.

"Humh, hati-hati." Balas Reita tersenyum penuh arti

'Drrt drrt'

Ruki berhenti berjalan. Ia meraih ponsel yang baru saja menggetarkan kantungnya

_**From : piKAIcchu~  
Su: -**_

_**Dimana? Cepatlah keluar, aku di depan perpustakaan  
**_

Ruki menghela nafas. Ia hanya terlambat keluar kelas selama beberapa menit dan Kai sudah bersiap memarahinya di sana. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ruki mempercepat jalannya menuju peprustakaan dimana Kai menunggunya entah dengan ekspresi seperti apa.

.

.

.

Wajah Kai tampak tidak enak. Ruki tahu kalau ia baru saja melakukan kesahalan. Menerima permintaan Uruha, itulah kesalahannya. Wajah Kai tampak sedikit kecewa saat Ruki berkata ia harus menemani Uruha sebentar.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, kalau tidak cepat-cepat pulang bisa berbahaya." Ucap Kai melipat tangannya. Ia tampak begitu kesal.

"Aku tahu…"

"Pulanglah dengan Uruha, aku tidak bisa terkena hujan sekarang."

"Kau.. Apa asma-mu kambuh?" tanya Ruki khawatir.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku pulang dulu." Jawab Kai mengangkat bahu.

"H, hati-hati." Balas Ruki dengan tatapan sedih.

Ruki menahan air matanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa menangis di sini. Ruki pun berjalan berkebalikan arah dengan Kai. Kaki itu membawanya menuju lab kimia yang bersebelahan dengan lab biologi. Ruki tersenyum ketika ia memperhatikan Uruha yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ruki tahu, itu pasti efek dari soal remidi yang tingkat kesulitannya berbeda tipis.

Pandangan Ruki beralih pada Reita. Lagi-lagi Reita, dan selalu Reita. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ada saatnya pemuda itu berlagak heboh, konyol, dan membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa. Tetapi ada pula saatnya Reita bersikap dingin, cuek, serius, bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada seseorang.

.

.

.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu bertengkar dengan Kai…" ucap Uruha menyesal.

"A, aku tidak bertengkar dengan Kai, sungguh!" balas Ruki tersenyum.

"Tadi… Kai mencarimu loh. Dan… Dia tertawa."

"Tertawa? Maksudmu?"

"Err… Tadi Kai bertanya '_kau lihat Ruki?_' tetapi dengan suara yang melengking. Aku tertawa sambil menegurnya dan berkata kalau suaranya benar-benar lucu. Dan.. Ia ikut tertawa." Jelas Uruha mengingat-ingat.

"K, Kai jarang tertawa di depan-mu 'kan?.." bisik Ruki sedih.

"Iya… Jangan cemburu, Ru. Aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai." Balas Uruha panik.

"Ahahaha, apa sih! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu padamu! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ruki.

"Oke."

'_Padahal… Ekspresinya yang terakhir kulihat… Ia kecewa dan marah padamu.. Aku tidak cemburu… Hanya iri… Karena Uruha melihat senyumannya…_' batin Ruki sedih.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (****私たちの日記 –****Our Diary****)  
Genre: BL, Shonen-ai, School life, Romance  
Disclaimer : PSC~~  
Rating: T/PG-16  
Fandom: Visual Kei  
Pairing: Kai x Ruki, Reita x Ruki, Reita x OC  
Chapter: 5/?  
Cast: the GazettE (Main), 12012, vistlip, An Café, Alice Nine, MUCC, Sadie (Slight)  
A/N : Latar belakang karakter murni fiksi, jadi kalo tidak sesuai dengan fact-fact'nya mereka maaf ya xDa **

_**Enjoy ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Ruki tercekat ketika melihat foto itu. Berawal dari Kai yang ingin mampir ke rumahnya. Tetapi seperti biasa, ia tidak ada di sisi Ruki sepenuhnya. Kai hanya duduk sambil memainkan laptop abu-abu yang ada di pangkuannya. Sementara Ruki sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan bermain dengan ponsel hitam Kai.

Ruki iseng-iseng membuka folder yang Kai buat hanya untuk foto-foto orang terkasihnya, _Ruki_. Akhirnya, ia pun menemukan foto itu. Foto seorang gadis remaja yang Ruki ketahui adalah kakak sepupu Kai yang paling suka menjahili pemuda itu.

Mendengar cerita Kai saja Ruki sudah dapat menebak bagaimana perasaan gadis itu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana ia menganggap Kai lebih dari seorang adik. Satu ketakutan yang Ruki tidak bisa atasi dimana ia tidak bisa menjangkau Kai karena ia hanyalah sebatas pacar di mata keluarga Kai.

Tetapi hati Ruki remuk redam saat menatap foto gadis itu bercampur dengan 25 foto-fotonya. Yang paling membuatnya ingin menangis, folder itu adalah folder yang bertuliskan '_**僕の太陽**_' (_Boku no Taiyo/_Matahariku).

"Kai… Kenapa foto Rena ada di sini?" tanya Ruki lirih. Kai menoleh, mendapati mata bulat itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Itu.. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia main ke rumahku. Dia pinjam ponsel-ku untuk menambah foto koleksinya karena kameraku lebih bagus. Sepertinya ikut terpindah ke folder itu saat aku merapikan file di laptop. Jangan dipikirkan sayang… Hapus saja foto itu." Jawab Kai mengelus puncak kepala Ruki.

"Benar?.."

"Yap. Kamu percaya tidak denganku?"

"Aku percaya.. Baiklah, aku hapus." Balas Ruki setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Dalam hati kecilnya ia sempat ragu. Ia merasa was-was dan curiga, takut kejadian dengan 'Ai' terulang kembali. Tetapi ia tidak berkata apapun. Justru mencoba mempercayai Kai karena ia sudah berjanji pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

_Selama ini aku selalu memendam apa yang ada dipikiranku. Selama ini juga aku tidak pernah mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Yah… Mungkin pada saat tertentu aku bisa jujur pada Uruha, namun hanya sebagian. Sisanya, tentang perasaan yang kumiliki.. Rahasia itu kusimpan sendiri. Meski ada pepatah 'Bangkai disembunyikan seperti apapun juga pasti akan tercium baunya'._

_Hari ini Reita tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padaku. Hubungan kami berlanjut normal. Normal dalam artian seperti dulu, saat pertama kita bertemu. Tidak ada yang menyapa, tidak ada yang peduli, semua datar seperti biasanya._

_Lihat'kan? Tepat seperti yang aku katakan. Reita itu satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki berbahaya yang seharusnya kuhindari. Ia bisa membawaku melambung tinggi, namun ada saatnya ia membuatku jatuh terinjak-injak, mungkin lebih sakit. Tetapi aku tidak bisa lepas dari jeratannya. Meski aku mencoba memalingkan wajahku pada Wataru tetap saja Reita akan selalu merasuki pikiranku… Oke Rei.. Dendam apa kau denganku sampai tega membuatku begini?_

.

.

.

Begitulah isi tulisan yang diketik Ruki barusan. Ia buru-buru menutup aplikasi memo di ponselnya dan memastikan Kai tidak melihat apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Jangan sampai perasaanya pada Reita yang tidak pernah terbalas sampai saat ini bocor ke Kai.

Ruki tahu ia salah, tetapi ia tetap tidak ingin membuat Kai marah dan sedih karena ulahnya. Sudah cukup masalah dengan mantannya dulu sempat membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Karena itu Ruki berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk sebisa mungkin tidak melibatkan Kai dalam susunan perasaanya yang kompleks.

.

.

.

Uruha sibuk menata poninya yang hari ini tidak bersahabat. Salahkan Aoi yang membuatnya harus tidur lebih malam dan membuatnya bangun terlambat hari ini. Itulah sebab kenapa ia tidak sempat mencatok rambutnya agar terlihat rapi.

Bukan salah Uruha ia peduli sekali dengan penampilannya. Sejak hamil anak pertama Ibu Uruha ingin sekali seorang anak perempuan yang bisa ia dandani setiap hari. Tetapi dari anak pertama sampai yang kedua, semuanya lelaki. Akhirnya Uruha yang merupakan anak bungsu dan satu-satunya yang berparas cantik pun jadi korban. Dari kecil Ibu Uruha membesarkan Uruha bak seorang anak perempuan. Memang pada awalnya Uruha jengah, tetapi toh pada akhirnya ia terbiasa dan justru menikmati hidupnya.

Uruha membuka pintu kelas yang tadinya menghalangi jalan masuknya. Tetapi belum satu menit ia masuk kelas, Ruki sudah menubruknya dan berakhir memeluk pinggangnya erat. Well, memang bukan kebiasaan Ruki untuk memeluk Uruha di pagi hari −meski pun Ruki tipe _hugging-addicted_.

"Uwuwuwuwu Ururu.." gumam Ruki menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"H, hei kau kenapa?" tanya Uruha panik.

"Ayo duduk duduk…" jawab Ruki mendongak, menatap Uruha dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Weittss iya iya~ ayo duduk!" balas Uruha masih panik.

Ia mendorong Ruki menuju tempat duduk mereka, dan tanpa basa basi mengguncang tubuh mungil Ruki sampai pemuda imut itu merasa pusing.

"Uruhaaa berhentii~ Bagaimana aku bisa cerita kalau kau terus mengguncangku seperti itu?~~" rengek Ruki.

"O, oke maaf."

Ruki menghela nafas dengan segenap keberanian ia menceritakan segala sesuatu yang ia alami kemarin. Yup, masalah Kai yang menyimpan foto Rena di ponselnya. Uruha membulatkan bibir dan sesekali menepuk kepala Ruki ketika air matanya hampir jatuh. Dan itu membuatnya buru-buru menyeka matanya agar ia tidak terlihat menangis di depan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Uru?.. Aku takut kalau terulang lagi.." bisik Ruki menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Percayalah pada Kai. Kalau kau percaya padanya aku yakin ia tidak akan berani melakukan kesalahan lagi. Bukankah Kai sangat menyayangimu?" jawab Uruha tersenyum.

"Kau benar.. Aku bodoh… Padahal Kai selalu mempercayaiku, dan justru akulah yang melanggar kepercayaannya dengan dekat-dekat dengan Reita."

"Hehehe, kalau itu lain cerita Ruki~ sudah, sudah! Tatsuro-sensei sudah datang tuh!"

Ruki cepat-cepat bangun. Tatsuro memang guru paling nyentrik tetapi paling tegas kedua setelah Sujk. Makanya Ruki tidak mau macam-macam apalagi dengan tindakan bunuh diri seperti tiduran di atas meja. Bisa-bisa Tatsuro mendepaknya keluar kelas.

.

.

.

**Ruki's POV**

_Suatu ketika Uruha pernah berkata kepadaku tentang Kai. Awalnya ia hanya bertanya, apakah aku benar-benar menyayanginya atau hanya sekedar menyukai. Sejak saat itu aku mulai berpikir, bertanya apda diriku sendiri. Perasaanku pada Kai… Seperti apa?.. Perasaanku pada Reita, sebatas apa?.. _

_Ada saat ketika aku mengutarakan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai. Uruha bilang… Kalau aku mencintai Kai hanya karena aku kasihan padanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar. Lucu ya?.. Padahal yang memiliki hati adalah aku. Tetapi kenapa aku justru tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan se-simple itu?.. _

_Aku tidak bisa menyukai Reita lebih jauh… Lebih tepatnya aku tidak boleh. Perasaanku ini… Hanya akan sia-sia, meski Uruha bilang tidak ada yang sia-sia. Reita adalah sosok yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Teman dekat, hanya sejauh itu hubungan yang bisa kujalani dengannya. _

_Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Kai namun di sisi lain Kai tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Seolah seberapa ketas aku berteriak ia tidak mampu mendengarku. Ah tidak… Yang benar tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar teriakanku. Teriakan ini kupendam dalam hati, berusaha menguncinya di dalam ruang kedap suara dimana sekeras aku berteriak tidak akan ada orang yang menyadarinya. _

**End of Ruki's POV**

.

.

.

Siang itu Ruki tampak kesal. Ia duduk di depan kelas dengan posisi tubuh membelakangi papan tulis. Memang bukan kebiasaanya untuk duduk seperti itu, tetapi jika bangku yang biasa Ruki pakai sedang diduduki oleh teman dekat Uruha yang lain, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah lagi.

Tetapi sekarang ia menyesali pilihannya menolak tawaran untuk duduk di tempat Shou tadi. Dalam jarak pandang Ruki yang sekarang, dengan jelas ia bisa melihat Reita tertawa kecil dengan Jun. Ruki tidak akan merasakan cemburu yang membakar hati jika ia tidak tahu kalau Jun adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menyukai Reita.

Tidak salah sih Jun menyukai Reita. Reita itu populer, apalagi posisinya dalam band adalah bassist, ditambah kepiawaiannya dalam berolahraga (meski nilai akademisnya sedikit mengenaskan), dan memiliki banyak kenalan, kita tidak perlu heran jika orang seperti itu punya banyak _fans_. Tetapi apa yang Ruki lihat saat ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin membakar Jun hidup-hidup. Garis bawahi, _membakar Jun hidup-hidup_.

Ruki dapat melihat ekspresi Jun yang begitu puas karena bisa dekat dengan Reita. Yah, selama ini memang Ruki selalu cemburu dengan Jun. Orang yang supel seperti itulah yang bisa sering berada di dekat Reita, bukan seseorang seperti Ruki, culun, pemalu, dan tidak mudah bicara. Padahal Jun sendiri juga sudah diklaim oleh Kenji Darvish, anak kelas 3 yang sangat terkenal dengan kekonyolannya.

'**KRIIINNGGG**'

Dengan agak kasar ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Kebetulan teman Uruha sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Dan tanpa membuka suara ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran 'Peradaban Modern' hingga membuat Uruha bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"A, apa kau marah denganku Ru?" tanya Uruha takut-takut.

"_Nope_. Ada sebuah keadaan yang membuatku bad mood Uru. Tenanglah, kau bukan salah satunya." Jawab Ruki tersenyum tipis.

"Konnyappy~ Hari ini kita studi kasus ya? Kebetulan sensei punya 4 kasus menarik yang bisa kalian diskusikan. Sekarang kalian buat kelompok empat orang, lalu silahkan pilih sendiri kasus yang kalian inginkan." Jelas Miku-sensei sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada ketua kelas untuk dibagikan.

Setelah semua kelompok mendapatkan 4 kertas, mereka pun mulai berebut memilih. Sama halnya dengan Ruki. Karena Ruki dan Uruha duduk di depan Wataru dan Tooru, alhasil mereka diharuskan berada dalam satu kelompok.

"Aku mau yang nomor 2." Ujar Ruki mengangkat jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Aku juga mau 2! Kau nomer 3 saja Ruki~" balas Wataru sengit.

"Pokoknya aku nomor 1, aku sudah _booking_ tadi." kata Uruha datar.

"Tidak, tidak, aku nomor 1. Nomor 1 itu mudah, karena aku bodoh kamu harus mengalah demi aku!" sergah Tooru tidak terima.

"Baiklah, kita hom pim pa saja. Setuju?" usul Wataru melipat tangan.

"O, oke."

"**HOM PIM PA!**"

"YES AKU DAPAT NOMOR 1!" seru Tooru bahagia.

Berikutnya yang keluar adalah Wataru, menjadikannya mendapat studi kasus nomor 2. Lalu yang ketiga keluar adalah Uruha, dan yang paling terakhir tentu saja Ruki.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bentuk kelompok sesuai dengan kasus yang kalian pilih!" perintah Miku sambil menepuk tangannya.

Reita menatap lembaran kasus yang ada di depannya. Kasus yang bertuliskan angka 2. Awalnya ia lebih memilih kasus nomor 4, namun karena melihat Ruki mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ia berubah pikiran. Reita tidak memprediksi kalau Ruki akhirnya harus rela memilih kasus nomor 4 karena kalah dalam hom pim pa.

"Rei, ayo! Aku satu kelompok denganmu!" panggil Jun.

"Eh I, iya." Balas Reita buru-buru mengatur tempat duduknya.

Ruki memperhatikan Reita dari jauh, menyesal karena tadi ia setuju melakukan _hom pim pa_. Untung saja ia satu kelompok dengan Mao sehingga moodnya bisa sedikit terangkat. Mao memanggilanya, meminta Ruki untuk duduk di antara dirinya dan Mizuki.

'**BLUSH**'

Belum sempat ia duduk dengan benar, mata cokelatnya sudah bersih bobrok dengan manik Reita yang tajam. Ruki buru-buru menundukkan kepala dan pura-pura membereskan buku. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka kalau Reita akan memilih untuk duduk di posisi dimana pemuda itu bisa dengan leluasa menatap Ruki. Dengan kata lain, Reita duduk tepat menghadapnya (meski masih terhalang siswa lain).

Diskusi dimulai, Miku hanya memberi waktu 20 menit pada seluruh siswanya untuk mendiskusikan sebuah permasalahan yang sebenarnya umum terjadi di masyarakat. Ruki dengan lancar mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ia bukan anak sosialis, tetapi ia suka memperhatikan sifat-sifat orang lain. Jadi mudah baginya untuk memberikan penilaian.

Reita tersenyum tipis. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ruki. Senyumannya, tawanya, cemberutnya, semua Reita nikmati. Ia tidak peduli dengan Jun yang sepertinya terus meminta perhatiannya. Toh ia mendekati Jun hanya karena cemburu Ruki didekati Wataru.

"_Ru, aku lihat daritadi Reita memperhatikanmu, lalu senyum-senyum sendiri._" Bisik Mao sesekali melirik pemuda yang ia maksud.

"_Eh? Ah… Sudahlah…_" balas Ruki. Meski ia meminta Mao untuk menghentikan komentarnya, dalam hati ia berharap kalau apa yang Mao ucapkan benar.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Tetapi langsung lenyap dan digantikan wajah malas dan datar ketika melihat Jun bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Reita. Ruki memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyibukan diri dengan Mao dan teman sekelompoknya. Mao tertawa kecil. Sifat Ruki dan Reita yang tidak pernah ada titik temunya itu selalu menjadi hiburannya tersendiri. Sepertinya kalau Mao butuh hiburan ia hanya perlu dekat-dekat dengan Ruki saja…

.

.

.

"Tch."

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun Ruki keluar kelas, tak mengindahkan panggilan Uruha yang berusah meminta bantuannya. Apa yang Ruki inginkan hanya pulang ke rumah tanpa ada masalah. Tetapi nyatanya Tsurugi justru mengganggunya dengan menyembunyikan novel yang belum selesai ia baca.

"R, Ruki!" panggil Mao dari kejauhan.

Ruki menoleh, tatapannya datar tanpa minat. Mao tentu tau kenapa Ruki begitu. Meski tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ruki, Mao adalah orang yang cukup peka. Pemuda yang bertinggi sama dengan Ruki itu tersenyum, menyerahkan buku yang tadi Tsurugi sembunyikan.

"Tsurugi-kun bilang '_maaf_'. Ia tidak tahu kalau mood-mu sedang buruk karena biasanya Ruki-kun tidak gampang marah waktu dikerjai." Jelas Mao. Ruki tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Mao-chan. Jangan katakan pada Tsurugi kalau aku memaafkannya, anggap saja aku masih marah. Biar saja dia kalang kabut." Balas Ruki tertawa.

"Wakatta!"

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Ruki sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa, hati-hati, Rukii~"

.

.

.

_Hari ini Kai tidak masuk lagi. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apapun tentang absen-nya Kai. Bukan perkara apa, masalahnya Ia sendiri yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Mengirimiku email saja tidak. Bahkan yang memberitahuku kalau Kai tidak masuk gara-gara mendadak ia harus pulang ke Sapporo adalah Nao. Hei, hei… Yang pacarnya itu aku atau Nao sih? Kenapa Kai tidak bilang apapun soal itu padaku?.. Andai aku tidak mencarinya tadi siang aku pasti tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak masuk. _

_Padahal aku berharap dengan melihat wajahnya itu bad mood-ku bisa sedikit hilang. Tetap justru penuturan Nao tadi membuatku semakin dongkol, alhasil Tsurugi yang tidak tahu apapun ikut kena imbasnya. Ah~ Mungkin besok aku harus bilang sesuatu padanya. _

.

.

.

'_**DRRT DRRT**_'

Ruki meraih ponsel-nya tepat beberapa detik setelah benda elektronik itu bergetar kecil. _Color ID_ hijau-putih menandakan kalau ia mendapat email dari Uruha.

* * *

_**From : UruBEBEK  
Su : TASUKETTEEE TAT**_

_**Ruki….**_

* * *

_**To: UruBEBEK**_

_**Su: re: TASUKETTEEE TAT**_

* * *

_**−N, nani? Subject-mu mencurigakan…  
**_

−_**Anu…**_

−_**Anu apa? =^=**_

−_**Err.. Ngga jadi deh T^T**_

− _**FINE **_(｡・ε・｡)

−_**T, tapi… Tadi …**_

−_**Apa, tadi ada apa?**_

−_**Tadi Aoi dan Reita menarik-narik tas-ku! Waktu aku mau memanggilmu ternyata kau sudah keluar **_(ノ◇ ≦)

−_**Hehehe peace~ Aku sedang marah soalnya ^0^v**_

−_**Hee? Kenapa? O.O**_

−_**Gara-gara Tsurugi baka tadi.. Terus juga bawaanya aku sudah bad mood**_

−_**Walah, sayang sekali kamu tadi langsung pulang :p**_

−_**M, memangnya kenapa? =A=**_

−'_**Kan tadi kesempatan buatmu… Deketin Reita :p **_

−_**URUHA! **_＼(*´)／_**A, ah.. Tapi dia itu sumber yang membuatku bad mood hari ini…..**_

−_**Eh? Kenapa memangnya?**_

−_**AHAHAHAH Pokoknya gitu =w=v**_

−_**Aa, cemburu ya sama anak lain? *wink***_

−_**K, kok tahu?!**_

−_**Jiahahaha padahal aku hanya asal tebak~ Indigo**__* __**Beibeeh~**_

−_**Oke, Uru… Kau mulai bertingkah seperti Tooru**_

−_**Sialan kau =_=**_

* * *

Ruki tertawa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Uruha selalu bisa menjadi _mood booster_ baginya. Lebih tepatnya menjahili Uruha membuat mood-nya naik. Mungkin seharusnya ia berterima kasih padanya sekali-kali.

Ruki menyeringai penuh arti. Sebelum membalas email Uruha ia mampir ke sebuah gallery untuk mengirim gambar yang ia yakin pasti akan membuat Uruha bereaksi seperti yang ia inginkan.

* * *

_**Photo has been sent**_

* * *

'_**DRRRT DRRT**_'

.

.

.

"PFFFFTTT! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Ruki sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terima kasih kepada Uruha karena telah mengirimkan email balasan yang membuatnya seperti itu.

* * *

_**From : UruBEBEK  
Su : Re: Photo**_

_**DAFUQ RUKI!**_

* * *

Bukannya apa, foto itu ternyata adalah sebuah gambar yang dibuat dari pensil oleh seseorang. Gambar itu memuat percakapan singkat sepasang kekasih. Keduanya dalam mode _chibi_. Yang laki-laki berkata "_PESEK!_" kepada kekasihnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda kalau ia sedang menjahili gadis itu. sementara si gadis membalas "_Biarin~! Biar pesek begini kamu 'kan juga suka :p_".

* * *

_**From : UruBEBEK  
Su : DAFUQ**_

_**RUKI JELEK… Aku curiga dengan gambar itu tau…**_

_**To : UruBEBEK**_

* * *

_**Su : Re: DAFUQ**_

_**ERH? OwO curiga kenapa Ru?**_

* * *

−_**Itu rasanya kata-kata'ku ke Aoi deh..**_

−_**M, masa?! Wah… Suatu kebetulan belaka loh ru.. **_

−_**Iya! Biasanya Aoi bilang begitu terus aku jawab begitu!**_

−_**Uruha.. Definisikan 'begitu'…**_

−_**Ehehe, Maksudku kalau dia mengejekku 'Pesek' aku biasanya akan membalas 'Tapi suka kan?'… **_

−_**HEEE CHOTTO! Uru, kau benar-benar suka pada Aoi? Kupikir kamu hanya pura-pura suka dengan Awo…**_

− _**Aaaa aku malas mengetik panjang-panjang =_=**_

− ＼(*A´)／

−_**Hahaha, iya-iya~ Sebentar ya~**_

−_**Oko~**_

Beberapa menit kemudian…

* * *

_**From : UruBEBEK  
Su : LANJUTAN~**_

_**Jadi begini… Waktu itu memang Aoi pernah bilang suka padaku tapi aku bilang aku benci cowok yang merokok (Kamu pasti tahu kalau Aoi itu perokok), emosian, dan lain sebagainya. Nah, aku jelasin ke dia kalau memang dia beneran suka padaku dia harus berubah dulu.. Sekarang.. Menurutku dia sudah sedikit berubah.. Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu?**_

* * *

Ruki tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak menyangka kalau apa yang selama ini bayangkan bisa jadi kenyataan. Setidaknya Uruha bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri saja ia sudah senang. Ruki memang tidak jarang dicurhati seperti ini oleh teman-temannya. Maklum, bagi beberapa orang Ruki cukup berpengalaman. Entah itu masalah cinta, pendidikan, orangtua, keputusan, cita-cita, persahabatan, hampir semua masalah pernah Ruki alami.

* * *

_**To : UruBEBEK  
Su : re: LANJUTAN~**_

_**Aih~ Yaa masalahnya dengan perasaanmu sendiri =) Kamu suka tidak dengannya? Kalau aku lihat sih dia memang berubah meski kurang dari 50% Masalahnya lagi dia itu mudah bosan**_

* * *

−_**Ng… Kalau semisal kamu jadi aku, kamu bakal bereaksi seperti apa? Aoi itu sudah mengejarku sejak lama… Itu juga dia tidak pernah bosan.. Yaa kadang dia ada selingan sih.. Tapi tidak pernah bertahan lama dan ujung-ujungnya aku lagi yang jadi incarannya.. Aku bingung..**_

−_**Hmm~ Kalau aku jadi kamu sih aku bakal memikirkan perasaanku ke orang itu… Karena tidak baik menerima perasaan orang lain hanya karena kita kasihan dengannya. Lagipula yang seperti itu justru akan menyakiti diri sendiri.. **_

−_**Yappari… Tapi tapi, aku masih bingung..**_

−_**Jujur saja ya, Urucchan… Firasatku bilang dia itu berbeda.. Tapi jangan percaya banget sih sama firasatku =w=b Aoi memang… Tidak bosan-bosan mengejarmu, itu yang membuatku berpandangan kalau ia berbeda..**_

−_**Aku juga jujur deh… Kurasa hatiku mulai terbuka buat dia. Tapi aku harus gimana? Apa aku harus menunggu sampai dia berubah 100%?**_

−_**Uru, tidak ada orang yang bisa berubah 100% ;) karena berubah 100% sama saja membuang kepribadian sendiri. Gimana kalau kau mulai menghargai usahanya yang baru 20-30% itu? ;) a little thing can make a big different :D**_

−_**Wakatta~ Tapi sikapku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

−_**Yaa bersikaplah seperti biasa.. Diam saja, tidak pasrah tetapi juga tidak menolak.. **_

−_**Caranya? OAO**_

−_**Seperti biasanya Ururururu!~ Kalau dipegang atau diapain berontak.. Kalau dia menyerah baru deh berikan perhatian SEDIKIT biar dia merasa masih direspon :3 Intinya respon sedikit-sedikit lah~ Toh kalau waktunya tepat ia bakal menyadarinya sendiri.**_

−_**PHP**__**__** dong ru? =_= Tapi kalau begitu apa yang selama ini aku lakukan bener deh~~ xD**_

−_**Ya ya ya, terserah :v**_

−_**Btw tentang hal ini jangan katakan pada siapapun loh! Email-nya dihapus, 1 thread harus dihapus! =3=**_

−_**Haii~ haii~ wakatta :3**_

−_**Siplah~ Aku mau berlayar ke pulau kapuk dulu :3 babay Rurukii~**_

−_**Oyasumi, Uruha :9  
**_

Ruki terkikik sambil bergulung-gulung di atas tempat tidur. Ada perasaan hangat ketika mengetahui kalau Uruha mulai terbuka dengan Aoi. Berarti tidak sia-sia selama ini ia mendorong Aoi agar berani bertindak. Tetapi dalam hati ia berdoa, berdoa semoga Aoi bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk Uruha.

Bagi Aoi, Uruha dalah sumber yang membuatnya bisa hidup lebih baik. Namun bagi Uruha, Aoi adalah sosok pengganggu kecil yang suka mengaduk-aduk hatinya. Intinya Ruki berharap yang terbaik untuk keduanya.

'_Mungkinkah aku juga harus memikirkan kebahagiaanku sendiri?_' batin Ruki dalam hati.

Ia mengangkat bahu kecil sambil tersenyum tipis. Diletakkannya ponsel putih itu di atas meja kecil. Ruki meraih boneka panda yang Kai berikan padanya 1 Februari satu tahun yang lalu.

"Oyasumi, Kai, Reita." Bisiknya sambil menaikan selimut.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_**Notes (1) : **_

_(__underline__) Ruki's mail,  
_

_(*) Indigo: Semacam anak yang memiliki indra keenam, ada juga yang bilang anak yang bisa meramal masa depan_

_(**) PHP: Pemberi Harapan Palsu_

* * *

**Notes (2):**

Kepada semua yang sudah membaca dan me-review cerita ini saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih T^T sungguh aku senang sekali begitu buka akun ternyata ada yang ngereview cerita ini xD makasih minna :3

_**Kumiko29 : **_

Wakakakak xD Ntar kalo putus cepet2 ngga seru dong ; *digantung Kumi*

OAO masi ada typo yak? T^T makasih sudah di beritahu~ yosh~ Ganbarimasu xD~ sankyu 4 the ripiuw ^0^v

_**Hanazawa: **_

Selamat menikmati Hana-chan x) wkwkwkwk iya dong, Reita 'kan emang bawaanya keren *plak* terima kasih ripiunya ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (****私たちの日記 –****Our Diary****)  
Warning: OOC, BL, Shonen-ai, boyxboy, typos, abal  
Genre: School life, Romance  
Disclaimer : PSC~~  
Cast: the GazettE (Main), 12012, vistlip, An Café, Alice Nine, MUCC, Sadie (Slight)  
Pairing: Kai x Ruki, Reita x Ruki, Reita x OC  
Chapter: 6/?  
A/N : Latar belakang karakter murni fiksi, jadi kalo tidak sesuai dengan fact-fact'nya mereka maaf ya xDa**

* * *

_**Enjoiii~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Ruki menyetujui ajakan Kai untuk menemaninya membeli kado. Kado itu Kai tujukan pada Ibunya yang ia sayangi yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah umur. Sesuai janji, mereka pergi ke sebuah distrik perbelanjaan yang lebih kecil daripada Shibuya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kai menunjukkan sepotong _dress_ berwarna violet yang cocok untuk Ibu-ibu.

"Err… Kurasa jangan baju, Kai.. Baju tidak terlalu fleksibel untuk dijadikan barang yang bisa Ibumu pakai sehari-hari." Jawab Ruki menggeleng.

"Ah, kau benar juga.. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain." Balas Kai meletakkan kembali baju pilihannya.

Ruki hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangan Kai yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Tangan yang sudah jarang sekali ia genggam. Selama mereka kencan, Kai hampir tidak pernah menggandengnya. Tentu saja Ruki maklum mengingat hubungan mereka yang lebih dari sekedar pasangan 'biasa'. Tetapi dalam hati kecilnya Ruki sedikit _kesepian_.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah toko perhiasan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ruki menghentikan lamunannya akan pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu. Kai mendorong bahu Ruki, menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sementara pemuda ber-_dimple_ itu sibuk memilih, Ruki hanya duduk diam di kursi tunggu. Manik mata cokelatnya terus memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Kai yang menurutunya menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan.

"Hei Ruki, ke sini sebentar." Panggil Kai menoleh pada pemuda mungil itu.

Ruki beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Kai yang sedang dilayani oleh pramuniaga cantik yang murah senyum. Ia memperhatikan gelang yang dipilih Kai. Lebih tepatnya 3 gelang yang Kai pilih. Ketiganya memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Gelang pertama terbuat dari rantai berbahan emas putih dengan bandul bulan, bintang, dan matahari. Gelang yang kedua bentuknya polos, hanya sebuah gelang tipis yang solid berbahan perak murni dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menambah nilai eksotik. Gelang yang ketiga… Jujur saja Ruki sedikit tidak suka dengan gelang itu. Terlalu norak menurutnya.

"Kai, yang ini saja. Yang lainnya kurang cocok untuk Ibumu." Komentar Ruki menunjuk gelang yang ia maksud.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mengira kalau kau akan memilih yang itu. Baiklah, aku pilih yang ini saja. Sekailan tolong ukirkan nama Ibuku di situ ya?" ucap Kai pada si pramuniaga.

"Baik Tuan, mari ikut saya." Balasnya tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

Ruki mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kai. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Ruki. Baik Kai maupun Ruki sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Pokoknya yang Ruki tahu, mood Kai tiba-tiba buruk karena Ruki tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya yang terluka.

'_Hh… Bagaimana ini?.. Memang salahku sih…_' batin Ruki menghela nafas panjang.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di depan rumah Ruki yang sederhana namun menyenangkan itu. Tetap tanpa bicara Ruki turun dari motor dan menatap Kai dalam-dalam.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku tidak suka." Ucapnya datar. Ruki merengut.

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Kamu hati-hati dijalan, jangan terlalu ngebut.. Sayangi nyawamu." Pamit Ruki.

"Cerewet."

Ruki sudah biasa. Hatinya sudah cukup kebal dengan ucapan kasar Kai yang selalu terlontar dari mulutnya kala ia sedang _bad mood_. Tipe lelaki yang benar-benar tergantung mood seperti Kai sudah banyak Ruki temui dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, jangan hubungi aku sampai aku menghubungimu duluan." Lanjutnya tanpa menatap Ruki.

"E, eh? Tapi Kai… Aku kangen.." balas Ruki menarik tangan Kai.

"JANGAN MANJA RUKI!" sergah Kai menghempas tangan Ruki.

Ia terhenyak, menatap Kai dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna. Dari sekian kata-kata kasar yang Kai selalu lontarkan, dari sekian sikap Kai yang terkadang mengasarinya, Ruki paling benci ditolak dan dibentak. Dan kesalahan besar Kai adalah ia melakukan dua hal yang paling Ruki benci. Tetes demi tetes air mata Ruki turun, matanya tidak lagi berkaca-kaca, namun basah sepenuhnya.

Kai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia melukai hati Ruki yang rapuh di dalam. Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun Ruki masuk ke dalam rumah, berusaha menyeka air matanya agar keluarganya tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Ruki…" panggil Kai lirih.

Kai memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah Yutaka Uke, perannya dalam drama kehidupan Ruki adalah sebagai seorang kekasih, orang yang dicintai Matsumoto Takanori. Tetapi kenapa malah ia berbalik peran menjadi tokoh antagonis yang selalu menyerang hati Ruki?

Kai memijit dahinya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesali bentakannya pada Ruki tadi. Ia pun men-_starter_ motor merahnya dan pulang dengan masih membawa perasaan menyesal yang begitu dalam.

.

.

.

Sepanjang malam itu Ruki sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Ia hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang memanas. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau ia demam untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan ini.

'_Sepertinya kondisiku benar-benar buruk. Efek beban pikiran mungkin?..._' pikir Ruki.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya ia meraih baskom berisi kain dan air dingin yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengompres dirinya sendiri. Ruki memang tidak pernah dirawat orang lain. Separah apapun demamnya, maksimal ia hanya meminta sang Ibu untuk membuatkan teh hangat. Perkara obat dan kompres Ruki sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Hari ini pun.. Reita tidak masuk… Sudah dua hari." Gumam Ruki meletakkan kain yang sudah ia peras ke dahinya sendiri.

Seperti kata Ruki, Reita tidak masuk dua hari berturut-turut. Dari status yang pemuda ber-_noseband_ itu pasang di socmed, Reita terkena beberapa penyakit yang tidak terlalu serius namun merepotkan. Aoi bilang ia akan masuk besok atau lusa.

Meski setiap hari Ruki menguatkan diri untuk tidak memikirkan Reita lagi, tetapi bayangan sosok itu tidak akan menghilang dengan mudah. Sudah terlalu lama Reita mendiami sisi hati Ruki yang kosong. Ia menghela nafas lagi, merasakan ada bagian dari hatinya yang kosong itu merasakan dingin dan kesepian. Yap, Ruki membutuhkan sedikit perhatian meski ia berkilah bahwa ia tidak bisa menyukai Reita.

"Tetapi pada kenyataanya aku tetap bersikap senang saat Reita 'memanjakan' ku."

Ruki mencoba tidur, berbailk kesana-kemari demi mendapatkan posisi yang pas. Tetapi tetap saja demam membuatnya terus terjaga. Bagi kebanyakan orang demam justru akan membuat tidur lebih lama dan lebih nyenyak. Untuk Ruki justru kebalikannya, ia akan mengalami susah tidur ketika sakit.

Sekelebat ingatan muncul kembali ke permukaan. Ingatan selama Reita absen dua hari mengambang kembali. Perasaan rindunya pada Reita saat itu tertutup oleh kehadiran Wataru, sosok yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia duga.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

_Ruki menoleh ke belakang setelah sel saraf peraba-nya menerima impuls dari tangan Wataru. Pemuda dengan wajah yang beda tipis dengannya itu tersenyum, menanyakan apakah Ruki memiliki pulpen yang dapat ia pakai. Ruki balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia meraih kotak pensilnya dan mengambil pulpen yang jarang ia pakai. _

"_Arigato, Ruki." Ucap Wataru tanpa mengendurkan senyumannya. _

"_Douitta, asal jangan hilang saja." Balas Ruki. _

_Hari itu pikirannya penuh tentang Wataru, Wataru, dan Wataru. Bahkan ketika ia pulang bersama Kai, Wataru seperti biasa melewati dan menyapanya. Ruki balas tersenyum, mengatakan pada Wataru agar ia hati-hati mengingat jarak rumah Wataru dengan sekolah benar-benar jauh. Ruki kelihatannya tidak mengindahkan pandangan menusuk yang dilontarkan Kai. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu._

_Lagi-lagi Ruki menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Wataru yang menjauh. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika ia menatap punggung Reita yang selalu dan akan terus membelakanginya. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya terfokus kembali pada Kai yang sudah siap di atas motor. Dengan sedikit tersenyum ia naik ke atas akai-chan dan bersiap pulang ke rumah_.

.

.

.

_**Sekolah**_

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tetapi Uruha sudah melamun. Sejak pelajaran pertama ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Pikirannya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Anggaplah benak Uruha adalah sebuah pai blueberry yang dipotong menggunakan pisau kualitas terbaik demi mendapatkan bagian yang sama rata.

Meski sepandai apapun Uruha membagi pikirannya, tetap saja bagian yang bertuliskan '_masalah_' dan '_Ruki_' mendapatkan perhatiannya yang paling besar. Ruki tidak masuk hari ini, begitu juga dengan Reita. Entah mereka janjian atau apa. Yang Uruha tahu, kemarin Ruki baik-baik saja dan tidak mengeluhkan apapun tentang penyakit dan sejenisnya.

'_Apa aku saja yang tidak bisa melihat keadaan Ruki yang sebenarnya?_' batin Uruha menyesal.

Uruha melirik ke belakang, matanya tepat terpaku pada satu sosok berambut _raven_ yang asyik tertawa dengan Wataru. Sejak pagi Aoi sama sekali tidak menyapa bahkan berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, _kenapa sikap Aoi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini?_

"Aoi, kau kenapa sih? Kelihatannya suntuk." Komentar Mizuki yang duduk di depan Uruha.

Uruha sontak menoleh ke belakang, mata caramel-nya bersih bobrok dengan mata kelam Aoi. Pemuda itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memasang tampang malas.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang bad mood." Ujarnya.

'_Bad mood?... Kenapa?.. Apa karena aku?_' batin Uruha tidak enak.

Uruha mencoba mengingat-ingat segala kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Aoi kemarin. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk. Apa boleh buat, biar pun kelihatannya Uruha itu banyak yang menyukai dia sendiri tidak peka dan terkadang kesulitan mengartikan ekspresi cinta orang lain. Terkadang Uruha meminta bantuan Ruki yang lebih peka untuk menjadi 'penerjemah'.

"Aoi…. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Uruha takut-takut.

Wataru buru-buru menahan tawanya. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar Aoi dan Uruha kalau ia kelepasan tertawa. Yang Wataru tertawakan adalah ekspresi memelas Uruha dan tatapan bimbang Aoi. Bimbang antara memaafkan yang bergejolak dengan perasaan ingin marah.

"Sudahlah, bahas nanti saja Uru. Aku sedang tidak mood. Percuma juga kau tidak peka." Balas Aoi menghela nafas.

'_Yappari, memang aku…_'

Uruha tidak berkata apapun tetapi tatapannya pada Aoi membuat pemuda itu terhenyak. Tatapan kecewa dan sedih yang bercampur dengan rasa sakit. Baiklah, sekarang Aoi harus rela merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bicara terlalu kasar pada Uruha.

'_**BRUK**_'

"Re, Reita!" pekik Uruha kaget. Reita membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau mau duduk bilang dulu kenapa.. Aku 'kan kaget." Lanjutnya menghela nafas.

"Ah, déjà vu.. Ruki mana?" tanya Reita menidurkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak masuk."

"Kalau itu aku tahu, URUHA. Yang aku tanya kemana dia?" balas Reita kesal. Uruha tertawa menyadari kesalahannya sendiri. Namun tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman penuh arti.

"Ara?~ Kangen ya?~" goda Uruha senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku Cuma penasaran, biasanya dia jarang absen. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sering sekali."

"Penasaran atau penasaran nih?~"

"URU−"

"Wakatta, wakatta. Ruki sakit, memang beberapa bulan ini sakitnya agak parah." Potong Uruha sebelum Reita sempat berteriak dan membuat guru menoleh.

"Sakit?.. Sakit apa?"

"Pilek. Mungkin karena beberapa hari yang lalu waktu kau sakit dan memaksakkan duduk di sebelahnya.. _Poor_ Ruki.. Ketularan pesek rupanya.."

"EH?! G, gara-gara aku?" tanya Reita menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Uruha mengangguk, meski apa yang ia ceritakan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Reita terlihat agak panik. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya tampak merasa bersalah. Uruha diam-diam tersenyum puas. Puas karena sudah bisa memastikan perasaan Reita pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

'_Yah, setidaknya aku bisa membiarkanmu mendekati Ruki. Tapi awas saja kalau di akhir cerita kau malah menyakitinya._' Batin Uruha.

.

.

.

"Uhuk uhuk, itu sih… Dia cemburu…" balas Ruki sambil terbatuk-batuk.

["_R, Ruki! Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku malah menelponmu ketika kamu sakit begini…_"] ujar uruha.

"Hahaha… Tidak masalah Uru… Toh aku kesepian di sini, uhuk uhuk.."

["_Kai tidak menjenguk?_"]

"Entahlah Uru… Sudah jangan dibahas, kita seharusnya membicarakan permasalahanmu."

["_Baiklah… Tapi, masa sih Aoi cemburu? Memangnya cemburu kenapa dan pada siapa?_"]

"Nah, memangnya kamu.. Dekat dengan siapa saja hari ini? Biasanya 'kan Aoi− uhuk! Aoi cemburu dengan Mizuki 'kan?"

["_Iya sih… Tapi hari ini Mizuki tidak bicara banyak denganku… Aku tadi digoda__AH! Mu, mungkin karena aku digoda Tsurugi?.. Dia terus mengejekku dan mencubiti pipiku.._"]

Ruki mendengus geli. Entah sepolos apa Uruha sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau lelaki manapun pasti akan cemburu kalau incarannya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang lain. Apalagi tipe _moody _seperti Aoi.

"Sudah tahu 'kan penyebabnya? Cepat minta maaf sana."

["_Tapi Ru.. Bagaimana kalau itu bukan tentang cemburu?_"]

"Sudahlah Uru, percaya saja padaku, Uhuk! Oke?" balas Ruki sekuat tenaga.

["_Um! Wakatta~ Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ya telepon-nya.. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, hehehe._"

"Ah, tidak kok~ Jaa, Uru."

["_Jaa Ruki~ Get well soon, both of your heart and body._"]

Ruki mematikan ponselnya. Uruha yang menelponnya sepulang sekolah dengan sukses membangkitkan mood-nya. Tetapi tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kai. Sejak malam itu Ruki belum bicara sepatah kata pun. Kai juga sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Apapun alasannya Ruki tidak peduli.

"Kai bodoh… Kemana kau saat aku butuh?.." bisik Ruki meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Seiring dengan jatuhnya kembali air mata Ruki, ia terlelap, mencoba meninggalkan kesedihannya di dunia untuk sejenak dan bermain di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Ruki yang gelap gulita terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Kai dengan balutan kaus putih dan celana jeans biru. Pemuda itu mengendap-endap, berusaha tidak membangunkan Ruki yang terlelap efek dari obat penurun panas.

Kai tersenyum tipis menyadari demam Ruki sudah turun. Ia mengecup dahinya lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala Ruki. Momen yang Kai rindukan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya Kai dan Ruki rindukan. Belakangan ini hubungan mereka merenggang, diwarnai pertengkaran kecil-kecilan setiap hari.

"K, Kai?.." panggil Ruki parau.

"Ohayo, Ruki.. Maaf membangunkanmu." Balas Kai tersenyum.

Ruki berusaha duduk dibantu dengan Kai. Ia memandang orang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Ada setitik ketakutan dan sakit di mata Ruki yang bisa Kai rasakan. Dan ia menyesal atas itu. Menyesal karena sudah menggores kepercayaan Ruki yang menitipkan hati padanya.

"Kai maaf−"

"Ssh… Aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Potong Kai memeluk Ruki.

Air mata Ruki tumpah lagi. Ia menangis, meraung meluapkan amarah, kesedihan dan kesepiannya selama Kai tidak ada. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk punggung Ruki lembut dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Kau lelah 'kan? Tidurlah dulu. Aku yakin besok sakitmu sembuh." Saran Kai menidurkan Ruki kembali.

"Tapi.. Kalau aku tidur kau akan pergi.." balas Ruki mencengkram kaus Kai.

"Begini saja, sebagai gantiku… Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabat baikku."

"Sahabat.. Baik?.. Siapa?"

Sebagai jawaban, Kai membuka paper bag yang tadi ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang empuk dari sana. Sebuah boneka panda yang benar-benar berbentuk bulat. Mulai dari tubuh, kepala, telinga, hidung, semuanya berbentuk bulat. Mata Ruki langsung berbinar, menerima boneka yang Kai berikan padanya.

"Panda…." Bisiknya senang mirip seperti anak kecil. Kai tersenyum tipis, lega bisa melihat senyuman Ruki lagi.

"Namanya Koron, dia adalah sahabat baikku dan sekarang ia akan menemanimu juga." Jelas Kai.

"Arigato, Kai… Aku suka sekali… Aku sayang Kai."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ruki." Balas Kai mengecup pipi tembem Ruki.

Setelah puas mengecupi wajah orang yang dikasihinya, Kai beranjak pergi. Ia pamit pulang karena malam semakin merambat naik. Ruki kembali tidur tetapi dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya dan panda dalam pelukannya. Panda dari orang yang ia sayangi. _Sangat_ ia sayangi.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: DaisyDaisuki  
Title: Watashitachi no Nikki (****私たちの日記 –****Our Diary****)  
Warning: OOC, BL, Shonen-ai, boyxboy, typos, abal  
Genre: School life, Romance  
Disclaimer : PSC~~  
Cast: the GazettE (Main), 12012, vistlip, An Café, Alice Nine, MUCC, Sadie (Slight)  
Pairing: Kai x Ruki, Reita x Ruki, Reita x OC  
Chapter: 6/?  
A/N : Latar belakang karakter murni fiksi, jadi kalo tidak sesuai dengan fact-fact'nya mereka maaf ya xDa **

_**Enjoiii~~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Ruki memaksakan diri masuk sekolah, padahal keadaanya belum sehat sepenuhnya. Ruki melongo begitu ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Lima belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, dan yang sudah berada di dalam kelas tidak lebih dari lima belas anak.

"Sepertinya semuanya tumbang." Komentar Aoi yang berdiri tepat di samping Ruki.

"Tumbang? Kenapa?" tanya Ruki mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Sakit, Ru. Sepertinya gara-gara pesek sakit sekelas jadi tertular. Termasuk kau dan aku." Balas Aoi mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Sou ka… Seharusnya pakai masker saja… Aku lupa bawa.."

"Reita selalu bawa 2 stok kok Ru."

"Kenapa harus Reita?" ujar Ruki datar sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Karena hanya Reita yang membawa stok masker lebih."

"Okay. Uruha mana ya, kok belum datang?"

"Sakit, Ru. Kau tidak tahu?" jawab Aoi. Ruki menggeleng heran.

"Aneh… Kenapa ia tidak mengirimiku email ya?.."

"Mungkin karena ia tidak kuat meski untuk mengirim email?"

"APA?! Separah itu 'kah?" pekik Ruki tak percaya.

"I, iya… Berdiri dari kasur saja ia tidak mampu." Balas Aoi menggaruk pipinya.

"Lalu kamu tahu dari mana kalau Uruha− CHOTTO! Kau ke rumahnya?!"

"Nah, itu kau tahu ^_^"

Ruki tersenyum heran bercampur senang. Pandangan bertanya Aoi hanya dibalas dengan lirikan penuh arti dari Ruki, meski tentu saja tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran pemuda berambut hitam itu. Akhirnya karena malas berpikir jauh ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Reita kembali membuat jantung Ruki berdegup kencang. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, pemuda itu muncul lengkap dengan wajah lelahnya. Bisa Ruki tebak kalau ia berlari dari gerbang sekolah sampai kelas.

Mata setajam elang itu langsung terkunci pada satu bangku kosong di samping Ruki. Dan seperti biasa, tanpa meminta izin apapun dari pemuda mungil itu ia langsung mendaratkan pantatnya di samping menoleh kaget, kemudian ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Reita menyeringai puas. Belum beberapa menit pasca ia masuk kelas, Reita sudah menemukan mainan baru. Dengan sengaja ia arahkan manik abu-abunya pada Ruki, memfokuskan syaraf optiknya agar menangkap bayangan Ruki dengan jelas tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Apa… Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Ruki menoleh sedikit.

Reita hanya diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kecil itu dengan kata-kata. Buktinya ia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kebisuan Reita membuat Ruki gemas tidak sabar. Dengan kedua tangannya sendiri ia meraba seluruh indra yang ia miliki di wajahnya, memastikan mereka masih menempel ditempat tanpa miring satu derajat pun.

Akhirnya sebagai ganti atas kebisuannya, Reita mengangkat tangan kanan dan mengarahkannya pada pipi Ruki seolah menunjukkan ada yang aneh di sana. Ternyata dugaan Ruki seratus persen salah. Reita dengan senyuman maut yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya mencubit pipi mulus Ruki yang selalu menjadi benda favoritnya.

"A, awww!" pekik Ruki berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sakit tidak? Sepertinya kok sakit.." Ejek Reita pura-pura bodoh.

"SAKIT PESEKK!" balas Ruki sengit.

'**CTIK**'

"MEMANGNYA KAMU ENGGAK PESEK?" seru Reita memindahkan tangan kirinya ke hidung Ruki yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu minimalis.

"Buu, modus! Hidungku mancung tau! Kau iri 'kan?"

"Coba ucapkan lagi, CHIBI!"

Mao menoleh ke belakang, tertarik dengan pertengkaran kecil yang jarang terjadi di pagi hari. Biasanya Ruki agak bad mood kalau pagi. Kata Uruha sih belum 'panas'. Reita dan Ruki berhenti bertengkar, sama-sama memandang penuh pertanyaan ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Reita.

"Ya, Kalian!" jawab Mao memamerkan gigi putihnya. Mizuki yang tertarik ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Biasanya nih ya… Berawal dari satu bangku terus cubit-cubitan, menggoda satu sama lain… Ujung-ujungnya cinta." Komentar Mizuki.

"Haa? Yang benar saja, kami 'kan hanya duduk sebangku." Elak Reita melepas cubitannya pada hidung Ruki.

"Benar! Lagipula Reita duduk sini karena tempatnya diduduki Tsurugi." Timpal Ruki membela diri di depan Reita.

"Tapi Rei, Ru… Bangku lain masih kosong loh… Kenapa harus mengambil bangku Uruha?~"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak lagi. Aura kalian itu berbeda, lebih dari sekedar jahil-jahil'an.. Iya'kan, Mao?"

"Yup, aura… _Lopek-Lopek_.."

"Kalian terlalu banyak baca komik Shojo." Balas Reita dan Ruki dengan nada yang sama-sama datar.

"CIYE BARENGAN." Pekik Mizuki dan Mao sambil berpose sok _kawaii_.

'_**PLOK PLOK**_'

"Hai, hai~ Hayo! Sensei sudah datang kalian kok masih ramai~" ujar Hokuto menepuk tangannya. Sekelas langsung diam dan sibuk mengeluarkan buku.

"Yak, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu sensei terpaksa absen, lanjutan film yang waktu itu jadi tertunda ya?" Tanya Hokuto berdiri di mimbar.

"Iya sensei~~"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita langsung saja, ya."

Hokuto pun membuka bukunya dan mengambil DVD yang terselip di antara halaman 203-204. Guru dengan paras _baby face_ itu memasang DVD yang ia bawa di player yang tersedia di kelas. Setelah film kembali dimulai, semua siswa diam menikmati.

Ruki menelungkupkan kepalanya. Karena belum sembuh benar ia merasakan sakit kepala yang biasa ia alami ketika demam. Reita memperhatikan gerakan Ruki yang sepertinya menahan sakit. Tangan kirinya terulur, mengelus kepala Ruki lembut tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Wataru dan Tooru yang duduk di belakang.

Ruki mengangkat kepalanya. Kali ini tangan Reita bertahan, tetap di sana, tidak kabur kemana-mana seperti sebelumnya. Menyadari bahwa Reita menatapnya balik, Ruki memilih untuk kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya dan menikmati elusan di kepalanya.

Reita tidak berhenti mengelus. Sesekali tangannya berpindah menopang dagunya sendiri dengan posisi siku di punggung Ruki. Seolah menegaskan bahwa Ruki adalah topangan hidupnya. Hanya filosofi sederhana yang diutarakan Reita namun tidak se-simple hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Aoi melipat tangan.

Ruki tersenyum tipis. Karena hari ini Uruha tidak masuk ia bisa menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang hubungan Aoi dengan Uruha. Reita mengangkat alis, meski tidak ikut menoleh ke belakang ia memasang telinga tajam-tajam.

"Semuanya Ao…" jawab Ruki.

"Kepo* deh kamu.."

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak gampang bocor sepertimu~" balas Ruki menjulurkan lidah.

"Lho, aku 'kan belum tahu siapa yang kau sukai di kelas!"

Reita tersentak dan melirik Ruki. Benar dugaanya, Ruki dengan wajah merah memukuli bahu Aoi. Dalam hati ia sedikit khawatir kalau sebenarnya Ruki bukan menyukai dirinya, tetapi Wataru atau yang lain. Tetap ia tidak bergeming, masih pura-pura membaca majalah yang ia pinjam dari Tooru.

"Sudahlah~ Pertanyaan pertama, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Uruha?"

"Tentu saja! Aku serius tahu… Dia saja yang menganggapku bercanda.."

"Itu karena kau memang tidak terlihat serius. Harusnya kau menyatakan cinta bukan dikelas saat sedang bercanda… Misalnya waktu kegiatan akhir semester nanti.." usul Ruki memelankan suaranya.

"Ya, ya, ya… Bolehlah idemu."

"Pertanyaan kedua, apa yang kau sukai sih dari Uruha?"

Aoi diam sejenak. Berpikir dan berpikir hingga membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Perubahan warna wajahnya pun terlihat jelas. Ruki bersumpah ia baru saja melihat seorang gadis SMA yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"H, hatinya Ru.."

"Hatinya memang kenapa? Ada apa di hatinya?" goda Ruki pura-pura polos.

"Dari hatinya ya… Hatinya! Ahhhh pokoknya hatinyaaa begituuuuu~" balas Aoi malu-malu.

Reita benar-benar ingin muntah. Ekspresi tadi benar-benar tidak cocok untuk pemuda yang sebentar lagi dewasa seperti Aoi. Ruki terkikik, merasa puas menggoda Aoi dengan suksesnya.

"Kok bisa hatinya?~" lanjut Ruki. Dan Aoi ikut bersumpah, andai ia bengis ia akan mencekik Ruki karena sudah membuatnya menunjukan sisi pemalu-nya.

"Mana aku tahu, Ru! Insting mungkin?.."

"Ciye, oke deh… Mungkin aku tidak perlu khawatir.. Awas saja kau sampai mempermainkan Uru!" ancam Ruki serius.

"Wakatta, wakatta… Aku tidak sejahat itu. Akan kujaga ia dengan baik." Balas Aoi menepuk dadanya.

Sambil bersenandung kecil Ruki membalikkan badan, sesekali melirik Reita yang sepertinya masih sibuk membaca majalah. Tangan kanannya terulur, menutupi sebagian halaman yang tengah dibaca pemuda ber-noseband itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya menarik tangan Ruki, otomatis membuat jarak antara Ruki dengan dirinya menyempit.

"E, eh.. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu… Habis kelihatannya kau serius begitu.." jelas Ruki takut-takut.

"Hoo.. Jadi adik kecil ini mau mengganggu kakak dewasa yang sedang membaca majalah, hm?" goda Reita makin mempersempit jarak.

"I, itu… Aku bukan adik kecil tau.. Sebentar lagi juga aku berumur tujuh belas tahun.."

"Tetapi aku masih lebih tua satu tahun darimu, Ru~ki~" bisik Reita tajam.

Wajah Ruki benar-benar memerah. Buru-buru ia melepas tangannya yang digenggam Reita dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara jaket hitam kesayangannya. Giliran Reita yang tersenyum puas. _Well_, sepertinya Aoi harus berterima kasih pada Reita karena dendamnya sudah terbalaskan.

'_Reita bakaaaaaaa_!'

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_**Note: **_

(*) Kepo : Sejenesi makanan *plak*BUKAN WOY* ehem, Kepo itu sejenis orang yang 'selalu ingin tahu' gitu xDa


End file.
